


Per aspera ad astra.

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Gay Sex, M/M, Slash, Top Louis
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>E' un anno incasinato a Hogwarts: Liam vede il futuro attraverso le foglie di the, Edward scopre di non essere Edward e Louis s'innamora di un ragazzo senza identità. In più, il detenuto più pericoloso degli ultimi anni cammina mano nella mano con un Lupo Mannaro.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"Devo passare sedici anni ad Azkaban solo per un guaio che un giorno combinerai da ubriaco?" chiese scettico Harry.<br/>"Può darsi" scrollò le spalle Louis.<br/>"E Azkaban sia" </p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"Certe volte ti odio proprio tanto, Louis Tomlinson"<br/>"Ma altre non puoi fare a meno di amarmi"</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>(Harry+Louis) (Sirius+Remus) (AU!Hogwarts) (Harry!Gryffindor) (Louis!Slytherin) (Eleanor!Gryffindor) (Slash!) (Missing Moment)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Per aspera ad astra.

 Ogni storia che si rispetti dovrebbe iniziare con “C’era una volta..”, ma questa no. Insomma, il c’era una volta presuppone un “E vissero felici e contenti” e una fine. Ma questi personaggi, come quelli originali, sono destinati   a vivere per sempre e ad avere altre avventure fra queste righe e fra altre che un giorno qualcuno scriverà.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
 _Per aspera sic itur ad astra: frase latina, dal significato traslato_    
 _“la via che porta alle cose  alte è piena di ostacoli”._  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
 _Louis Tomlinson non era mai stato un ragazzo particolarmente dotato, non era di intelligenza spiccata e non era un campione nei sport, nulla di speciale, fino a una mattina di luglio di cinque anni fa._  
 _Aveva scoperto di essere stato ammesso alla Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts appena aveva intravisto qualcosa svolazzare fuori dalla finestra della stanza. E chi poteva essere se non Arek, il gufo di famiglia? Bubbolava pizzicandolo scherzosamente sulla mano e portava una grande lettera legata alla zampa. Era scritta su una carta giallastra e Louis notò un marchio verde, che gli fece nascere un sorriso a trentadue denti. La slegò delicatamente e ne lesse il contenuto in meno di un minuto, cercando di imparare a memoria ogni singola parola. Sapeva benissimo cosa significava- tutti e tre i suoi fratelli maggiori l’avevano ricevuta nello stesso periodo diversi anni prima- e percepì il battito del suo cuore accelerare. Avrebbe voluto urlare ai quattro venti di essere stato finalmente ammesso, ma si controllò per evitare successive liti con sua sorella Felicitè, che dormiva beatamente nel letto accanto._  
 _Louis era il ‘medio’ della prole dei Tomlinson, minore di Charlotte, James e Felicitè, e maggiore di Daisy e Phoebe, apparteneva a un’antica famiglia di maghi, rigorosamente Purosangue, ma non aveva mostrato alcun approccio alla magia fino a quella mattina._  
 _Anzi, sembrava un normalissimo Babbano- e lo sarebbe potuto benissimo essere, se non fosse per gli stravaganti vestiti che il suo armadio conteneva- con una voglia matta di frequentare la scuola di Magia più prestigiosa e famosa al mondo._  
 _Felicitè, la maggiore, aveva concluso gli studi circa due anni prima, prendendo il M.A.G.O. col massimo dei voti e trovando un’occupazione presso il Quartier Generale Degli Obliaviatori, e adesso l’esame finale toccava a Charlotte, che aspirava a un’occupazione per il Tribunale del Wizengamot._  
 _James invece, essendo più grande di soli tre anni, si apprestava a frequentare il suo quarto anno a Hogwarts, e aveva già messo a punto diversi tipi di scherzi e caramelle che vendeva illegalmente nelle sale comuni delle quattro case. Aveva ricevuto svariate ammonizioni, e la maggior parte dei gufi provenienti da Hogwarts era destinata a lui, ma aveva un profitto troppo buono per smettere, ed era la sua vera passione._  
 _Le due ragazze erano state assegnate a Corvonero, James a Grifondoro e Louis.. beh, lui sperava di saper tenere in mano una bacchetta!_  
 _Aveva letto moltissime cose sui maghi, sul rapporto che avevano coi Babbani e sui più famosi della storia: in alcuni libri narravano di Tom Ridde e Harry Potter ma, per quanto intrigante fosse la storia, Louis non riusciva proprio a credere che fosse vera. Insomma, questo Tom che si faceva chiamare Voldemort, che era il mago più geniale dei suoi tempi  e che aveva assassinato i genitori senza pietà, non era riuscito a uccidere uno stupido moccioso di un anno? E in più, con tutto il tempo che aveva durante l’anno, attaccava sempre di giugno, per permettere a Harry di prepararsi all’affronto? Non riusciva proprio a capire come si facesse a credere al racconto di ‘Harry Potter, Il-Ragazzo-Che-E’-Sopravvissuto che è riuscito a battere Voldemort-Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato’. Tuttavia ammise che era una bellissima leggenda per incantare i creduloni, tra cui le sue sorelline Daisy e Phoebe._  
 _Si alzò contento dal letto e corse giù in cucina, per mostrare orgoglioso la sua lettera, firmata Albus Silente._  
 _Sarebbe stato un alunno modello e niente e nessuno l’avrebbero potuto impedire._    
 _Louis Tomlinson avrebbe fatto grandi cose._  
   
   
  
 

**GRUMIUM**

   
   
   
Erano passati poco più di cinque anni da quando Louis aveva ricevuto la lettera di ammissione per Hogwarts, e se ne stava spaparanzato sul divano a guardare un orribile programma sulle navi mercantili, sbadigliando pigramente. Voleva fare qualcosa di interessante, ma era intenzionato a non toccare libro fino al terz’ultimo giorno di vacanza, come faceva da quattro anni a questa parte. Non era ancora riuscito a scoprire come riuscisse a finire i lunghissimi temi di Pozioni e le traduzioni da Antiche Rune in così poco tempo, ma pensò che godere del favoritismo dei professori aiutasse un bel po’.  
Non come quello sfigato di Styles, pensò, che sgobbava dalla mattina alla sera e otteneva voti miseri da Piton e non era tanto ben voluto. Si dava troppe arie: solo perchè era figlio di una nobile casata e aveva salvato una ragazza in seconda non gli dava il diritto di pavoneggiarsi come se non ci fosse un domani.  
Anzi, Louis credeva che il suo gesto non fosse stato nemmeno tanto nobile, ma lo fece solo per salvarsi le penne. Non conosceva i dettagli di quella situazione, ma potè intuire di aver ragione perchè molti ragazzi della sua casa erano d’accordo con lui.  
In verità, tutti i ragazzi della sua Casa erano d’accordo con lui su  _tutto_ , più per timore che per rispetto. Non era mai stato un tipo socievole e, nonostante i suoi fratelli siano stati alunni perfetti di case molto amate, Louis non era nemmeno questo.  
Era un semplice bulletto, cocco del professor Piton, smistato in Serpeverde. Non aveva dei veri amici, tranne Zayn, un ragazzo dalla carnagione olivastra del settimo anno e Liam, un tenero tipo del suo stesso anno, che gli aveva parato il culo parecchie volte. Forse si sarebbe dovuto mostrare più grato, ma non aveva intenzione di abbandonare la sua maschera di freddezza proprio ora.  Avrebbe frequentato il sesto anno, nonché il penultimo, e dopo di che avrebbe tentato di trovare un posto presso qualche sottoufficio del Ministero ma sapeva benissimo che per un tipo pigro e vagabondo come lui non sarebbe stato facile. Non eccelleva in nessuna materia, e l’unico progresso che aveva fatto da quando era diventato uno studente di Hogwarts era stato quello di aver imparato il motto ‘ _Draco dormens nunquam titillandus’_ , ma non era sicuro servisse per diventare Auror.  
Invidiava tantissimo le sue sorelle, e James, che era riuscito ad aprire un suo negozio di dolci e scherzi a Hogsmeade, con esportazioni in Bulgaria Francia e Congo.  
Louis spense la tv e, preso da un desiderio irrefrenabile di studiare, si alzò e aprì il primo libro messo sul comodino.  
“ _Descrivi le proprietà e gli effetti del Bezoar_ ”.  
“ _Scrivi un tema sulle rivolte dei goblin negli ultimi 300 anni, lungo almeno un metro e mezzo_ ”.  
“ _Spiega la differenza fra un Lupo Mannaro e un Animagus_ ”.  
No, ok, il desiderio era sparito e Louis tornò a sdraiarsi sul divano, accarezzando Arek, che era appena entrato dal balcone del salone.  
Non ricordava nemmeno di aver studiato tutte quelle cose, e nomi strani come Animagus o Bezoar li ricorderebbe, eh!  
Mancava poco meno di una settimana al primo settembre, e il tempo sembrava non passare mai.  
A Louis sarebbe piaciuto tanto tornare a Hogwarts per combinare altri guai con Zayn, sentire le ramanzine di Liam e dare fastidio a Styles e alla sua amica sfigata. Com’è che si chiamava? Elizabeth? Ellie?  
Amava farlo scivolare in corridoio, quando si incontravano fra una lezione e l’altra, e non perdeva occasione per imitare la sua voce roca e i suoi modi delicati, facendo ridere tutto il tavolo di Serpeverde.  
Dopotutto, era il Cercatore di Grifondoro, e doveva atteggiarsi in modo diverso, o Louis- Cercatore di Serpeverde- avrebbe continuato a farlo cadere giù dalla scopa e fargli ‘involontariamente’ male.  
Ma perchè, poi, se ne preoccupava? Uno Styles dolorante e piagnucolante nel letto dell’infermiera era ancora meglio di uno Styles vivo, vegeto e arrogante in giro per i corridoi.  
“Smettila di stare spaparanzato sul divano e finisci i compiti”” inveì Charlotte con le mani sui fianchi, piazzandosi di fronte a lui.  
“Come fai a sapere che non li abbia già finiti?”  
“Sei sempre mio fratello, Louis Tomlinson” continuò agitando la bacchetta e guidando l’aspirapolvere nell’ampia stanza “Questo sarà il tuo penultimo anno a Hogwarts, e Dio solo sa se riuscirai a cavartela per il M.A.G.O. l’anno prossimo. Dimentica la fortuna che hai avuto col G.U.F.O. l'anno scorso, eh!”  
Louis grugnì e chiuse gli occhi, portandosi le mani sotto la guancia e fingendo di dormire quanto bastava per allontanare la sorella. Aveva sentito la storia degli esami e dell’impegno almeno quarantasette volte durante gli ultimi due mesi, ed era riuscito a risparmiarsi le prediche di Felicitè solo grazie al fatto che tornava a casa tardi e si chiudeva subito in camera, non avendo tempo per altro che non fosse il lavoro.  
A causa delle ultime notizie pubblicate dalla Gazzetta del Profeta, riguardanti la fuga del famoso Sirius Black- uno dei detenuti più pericolosi degli ultimi anni- la ragazza era stata incaricata di una quantità di lavoro sproporzionata al suo tempo e alle sue capacità, ma eseguiva egregiamente ogni incarico. Black era stato accusato di aver aggredito tre donne Babbane in una sola notte, tentando di ucciderle- alcuni testimoni lo avevano sentito pronunciare una delle tre Maledizioni senza Perdono- e si era Smaterializzato poco prima dell’arrivo dei funzionari del Ministero. Da allora era rimasto in latitanza per qualche anno, spostandosi continuamente da una città all’altra e non lasciando tracce dietro di sè, e riuscendo a farsi arrestare solamente sedici anni fa grazie ad un colpo di fortuna. Venne subito spedito ad Azkaban, la famosa prigione creata per i maghi più pericolosi del mondo, e la sua cella fu messa in un luogo isolato controllato continuamente da Dissennatori.  
Prendendo in considerazione gli avvenimenti accaduti  sedici anni fa il Ministro della Magia aveva deciso di tenersi in contatto col Primo Ministro Inglese, informandolo della fuga di Black e chiedendo di trasmettere la notizia a tutti i telegiornali Babbani, facendolo passare per un feroce criminale colombiano e attivando un numero speciale di emergenza. Ciò scatenò il panico fra la gente, e ci furono parecchi casi di avvistamenti magici- si presumeva fossero tracce lasciate da Black lungo la fuga- come bastoni da passeggio levitanti o ruote delle auto pietrificate, che comportò l’assunzione di una squadra speciale di Obliviatori, pronta a cancellare la memoria dei Babbani giorno e notte.  
La notizia della fuga di Black aveva scatenato panico in qualunque famiglia, Babbana o Purosangue, tranne che in una persona.  
Louis Tomlinson leggeva le notizie della gazzetta che Arek gli portava ogni mattina legate alla zampa con un tale disinteresse da far impallidire chiunque. A nulla erano servite le prediche di sua madre sul fatto che un mago Purosangue, per di più appartenente ai Tomlinson, dovesse tenersi informato su ogni notizia proveniente dal Ministero- “fonte sicurissima, tutto ciò che dicono è sempre confermato”- e che dovesse prendere esempio dalle sue “meravigliose sorelle, un orgoglio per la nostra famiglia”.  
Si udì come un ‘ _ **pop!**_ ’ risucchiato e di fronte la porta d’ingresso apparve James, vestito con un completo scuro e impolverato, sicuramente di ritorno dal suo turno al negozio.  
“Non mi abituerò mai alla Smaterializzazione! Bisognerebbe creare un qualcosa di più divertente e facile” disse con gli occhi vispi, e mandò un Patronus a forma di talpa al suo collega Gorge Weasley.  
Avevano aperto un loro negozio di giochi, scherzi e dolci a Diagon Alley e commerciavano con altri imprenditori provenienti da tutto il mondo. James aveva temporaneamente preso ‘il posto’ di Fred- gemello di George- dopo il suo ricovero al San Mungo, avvenuto quattro mesi fa a causa di un avvelenamento da pozione, la ricetta di un nuovo prodotto del negozio mai entrato in commercio. I ragazzi erano stati compagni di classe duranti gli studi a Hogwarts- “un trio brillante, furbo, ingegnoso e così combinaguai Grifondoro non l’aveva mai visto” diceva sempre la McGonagall alzando gli occhi al cielo- e avevano trovato una passione comune che li aveva portati ad aprire i “Tiri Vispi”. Forse non era il lavoro più prestigioso del mondo, ma James ne era estremamente felice ed orgoglioso, e questo era bastato a mamma Jay per approvare la sua ‘scelta di vita’.  
“Oh ciao, Louy” sorrise come se avesse appena notato che ci fosse anche lui in quella stanza.  
“Ciao, Jaimy”  
“Non mi chiamare Jaimy”  
“E allora tu non mi chiamare Louy”  
“Ti Schianto”  
“Ho delle foto imbarazzanti che potrei far vedere a Katie, non ti conviene”  
“Sei un-”  
Louis non scoprì mai cos’era, perchè a interrompere il dibattito arrivò Phoebe, con l’aria felice e il libro di Incantesimi per il secondo anno in mano.  
“Mi hai portato qualche regalo?” domandò ansiosa.  
“Mh, vediamo.. dovrei avere qualcosa..” riflettè James frugando nelle tasche profonde”Si, ecco!”  
Estrasse un qualcosa che apparentemente sembrava una caramella mou, ma che era in grado di allungare la lingua a dismisura colorandola di viola.  
“Me l’hai già data due settimane fa, non ci casco. Piuttosto la regalo a Daisy!” esclamò con un ghigno e sparì con la stessa velocità con cui era apparsa.  
“Direi che ti assomiglia parecchio”  
“Chi? Phoebe? Fidati, quella è tutta la copia di Felicitè, non fa altro che studiare. Secondo me adesso si è chiusa in camera per studiare la composizione della caramella” disse Louis aprendo gli occhi e fissando James con un sorrisino.  
Era solamente tre anni più grande di lui, eppure sembrava così vissuto e spensierato allo stesso tempo, con gli occhiali tondi e le mani sempre impegnate. L’unica cosa che dimostrata la sua parentela con Louis erano gli occhi azzurri e lo sguardo furbo.  
“Sarei veramente orgoglioso di lei se lo facesse, insomma, io e George mettiamo l’anima in queste creazioni”  
“Sarebbe una sorella interessante, al contrario di quelle due rompipluffe di Charlotte e Felicitè”  
Louis e James scoppiarono a ridere, giurando che certe cose sarebbero rimaste fra di loro, e il maggiore salì nella propria stanza qualche minuto dopo.  
Era una soleggiata domenica di fine agosto, la campagna era quasi deserta e in casa regnava il silenzio assoluto, ognuno era impegnato nelle proprie stanze, e Louis decise di sgattaiolare in cantina per prendere la sua bellissima Firebolt e fare qualche allenamento di Quidditch fra gli alberi della collina accanto. Nessuno l’avrebbe potuto vedere, e il paesino sotto di essa era quasi deserto perchè la maggior parte degli abitanti era ancora in vacanza. Prese una pallina da golf stregata di James e le diede un vantaggio di trenta secondi per disperdersi fra gli arbusti, dopodichè librò leggermente in aria e gustò la piacevole sensazione della brezza estiva fra i capelli. Il Quidditch era decisamente il suo sport preferito, ed era anche lo sport più famoso e praticato dalla comunità magica.  
Si giocava a cavallo di una scopa, senza l’uso della bacchetta e per certi versi era simile ad alcuni sport Babbani come la pallacanestro e la polo: vi erano due squadre con sette giocatori ciascuno, 3 Cacciatori, 2 Battitori, un Portiere e un Cercatore. Si usavano tre tipi di palla diversi, e ogni giocatore aveva il suo tipo di palla: la Pluffa, che veniva utilizzata dai giocatori di tutte e due le squadre per segnare i gol nei tre cerchi posti agli estremi del campo, i Bolidi, palle stregate di ferro che svolazzavano da sole per il campo cercando di disarcionare i giocatori dai loro manici di scopa, di cui si occupavano i Battitori e il Boccino d’Oro, una palla incantata grande quanto una noce e dotata di ali, era compito dei Cercatori cercava di acchiapparla durante la partita e valeva centocinquanta punti, ponendo anche fine alle partite, che potevano durare giorni interi.  
Louis si guardò intorno per qualche istante, sorvolando silenziosamente gli alberi più bassi e buttandosi improvvisamente in picchiata, provando la ‘Finta Wronsky’- tanto famosa per aver fatto prendere il Boccino a Viktor Krum durante l’ultima coppa del mondo di Quidditch-. Scartò dalla picchiata appena in tempo e vide una cosa luccicante fluttare dieci metri sopra la sua testa- il Boccino. Incitò la sua Firebolt e allungò il braccio destro più che potè, chiudendo la mano appena in tempo e percependo un piacevole solletico sui polpastrelli.  
Cinque minuti e otto, notò soddisfatto. Nuovo record personale. Se avesse fatto questo tempo anche durante il Campionato i Serpeverde avrebbero sicuramente stracciato le altre Case e la coppa sarebbe finalmente stata loro. Non poteva permettere che quel rammollito di Styles gli portasse di nuovo via la Coppa sotto il naso, com’era successo durante gli scorsi anni.  
Louis continuò l’allenamento per un’altra ora, cercando sempre di diminuire il tempo, ma inutilmente. Il suo cervello non rispondeva più e non riusciva a concentrarsi solo sul Quidditch, viaggiando ovunque con la mente.  
Scese dalla scopa con aria sconfitta e rientrò in casa, dove l’orologio magico segnava ‘Charlotte, Jay, Daisy, Phoebe e James fuori casa’ e ‘Felicitè in camera’, a studiare. Mancavano pochi giorni all’inizio della scuola e non era nemmeno sicuro di avere tutto il materiale necessario, sperò che sua madre avesse il buonsenso di pensare a suo figlio minore e gli avesse procurato tutto.  
Gli sarebbe toccato un altro noiosissimo anno passato ad ascoltare le inutili lezioni del professor Ruf, l’unico insegnante fantasma della scuola, e a cercare di trasfigurare stupidi oggetti in animali, in più avrebbe dovuto iniziare ad impegnarsi in Antiche Rune per non rischiare la bocciatura come l’anno precedente. Le uniche materie che lo attiravano erano Pozioni e Cura delle Creature Magiche, durante le quali passava le ore prendendo in giro Styles e la sua strana compagnia di amici, sostenuto anche dal Professor Piton, direttore della sua Casa.  
Non vedeva l’ora di concludere gli studi e fare qualcosa di bello nella vita, anche se no aveva ancora idea di cosa.  
Louis Tomlinson non era mica in grado di fare grandi cose.  
   
   
Edward non sapeva cosa l’avesse spinto ad accogliere Neville Longbottom nel suo vagone, ma se n’era pentito qualche minuto dopo. C’era un motivo se quel ragazzo prendeva sempre brutti voti e veniva deriso da tutti: era tremendamente goffo ed impacciato, qualunque cosa toccasse si rompeva o scappava- “Prima ho sfiorato la tasca dove tenevo Oscar, ma adesso è sparito, e non me ne sono nemmeno accorto!”  
Bassino, con le orecchie a sventola e cicciotello, proveniva da una famiglia di Purosangue ma non aveva quasi nessun potere magico, nessuno riusciva a capire per quale motivo fosse stato accolto a Hogwarts.  
Eleanor sbadigliò e osservò meglio il buffo tizio seduto accanto a lei, facendo delle strane smorfie a Edward che si tratteneva dallo scoppiare a ridere.  
“Dove sarà mai sparito Oscar?” si lamentava Neville riguardando per l’ennesima volta sotto i sedili.  
“Non è qui, te l’ho detto! Non pensi che lo avremmo sentito?” sbottò la mora incrociando le braccia.  
“Giusto, giusto.. vado a vedere negli altri vagoni, scusate.. a dopo” balbettò abbassando la testa.  
“Sei stata cattiva con lui, El, guardalo dai..” sussurrò Edward lanciando un’occhiata alla porta che si chiudeva con un tonfo sordo.  
“E’ da mezz’ora che muove il mio sedile, forse il suo cervello non riesce a collegare e fargli capire che è alquanto impossibile che ci sia un rospo in questo vagone!”  
“Ma è pur sempre Neville! Non ricordi cosa gli ha fatto Tomlinson lo scorso anno? Non ha amici, sii gentile”  
Eleanor sorrise al ricordo di Louis- il bellissimo Cercatore Serpeverde- che faceva levitare in aria Neville in cortile, fra le risate generali e le urla della McGonagall in lontananza.  
“Beh, questo non vuol dire che noi dobbiamo esserlo. Hogwarts è piena di gente strana, per quanto so io”  
A Edward venne quasi da ridere per quell’affermazione: Eleanor era la prima ‘persona strana’ che lui conoscesse, e si permetteva anche di giudicare gli altri! Ovviamente era troppo buono per dirglielo, ed era forse questo il motivo per cui gli altri gli mettevano costantemente i piedi in testa. La ragazza si comportava come una sbruffona solo con lui, anche se ancora non riusciva a capirne il motivo.  
Si limitò a guardare fuori dalla finestra il paesaggio che man mano mutava.  
“Hai sentito del famoso Sirius Black?” chiese la ragazza prendendo il giornale con le notizie del giorno e sfogliando tutte le pagine.  
“Si, assurdo, no? Come avrà fatto a scappare da tutte quelle guardie?”  
“Secondo me non è un essere umano”  
“E certo, era uno spirito ma nessuno se n’è mai accorto fin’ora, e hanno pure speso tanti soldi e tanto tempo per tentare di prenderlo, che stupidi!”  
“Sciocco, intendo che potrebbe essere un Animagus, o magari è in grado in Smaterializzarsi”  
“E’ vietato Smaterializzarsi dentro le mura di Azkaban, hanno messo degli speciali incantesimi, un po’ come per Hogwarts”  
“Allora è un Animagus”  
“Tutti gli Animagi sono registrati presso il Ministero, come la professoressa McGonagall. Ho fatto un approfondimento lo scorso anno e non c’era il nome di Sirius”  
“Ah, beh, allora..”  
“Magari ha solo avuto la fortuna di essere sveglio nel momento e nel luogo giusto”  
“Cosa che capitano una volta nella vita, sai per quale motivo è scappato?”  
“Si dice che voglia portare a termine ciò che non ha avuto l’opportunità di finire anni fa, magari era stato mandato da qualcuno per uccidere delle persone, o era solo un pazzo”  
“Menomale che saremo a Hogwarts, mi sento veramente al sicuro sapendo di avere Silente”  
“Già, con lui nessun Sirius Black osa avvicinarsi”  
Passarono il resto delle ore parlando del più e del meno, iniziando anche ad assopirsi, quando Eleanor fu svegliata dal tonfo della porta del loro scompartimento che si apriva.  
Entrò un ragazzo alto, con le spalle larghe, e la ragazza sentì le guance andare a fuoco.  
“Abbiamo trovato questo qui nel nostro scompartimento, e pensiamo che appartenga a voi” sibilò con voce maligna Louis Tomlinson, tirando dalla colletta un piagnucolante Neville Longbottom.  
“Stava cercando il suo rospo, non ti ha fatto nulla di male” esordì Edward chiudendo le mani a pugno.  
“ _Questo_  lo dici tu, Styles. Io stavo dormendo, sai, e questo sciocco mi ha svegliato!”  
“Sei ridicolo Tomlinson, torna al tuo posto”  
“Bada a come parli, stupido. Il fatto che tu sia un Mezzosangue spiega tantissime cose”  
“Sempre meglio essere nato Babbano che nato  _te_ ” disse con tono tagliente Edward, scattando improvvisamente in piedi e serrando la mascella.  
I due giovani si guardarono per quelli che sembrarono minuti interi, quando Louis alzò un sopracciglio e uscì, sbattendo la porta dietro di sé, facendo cacciare un urletto stridulo a Eleanor e un’imprecazione a Edward.  
“Ho t-trovato Oscar” borbottò Neville dopo qualche minuto di silenzio.  
“Bene. Vedi di non perderlo più finchè non arriviamo. Io gli spacco il naso a quel Tomlinson un giorno di questi”  
“Calmati, Ed. Non vorrai rovinargli quella bella faccia” esclamò Eleanor mordendosi il labbro.  
Edward sgranò gli occhi e si girò dall’altra parte, osservando la figura di Black in prima pagina che ruggiva silenziosamente tenendo in mano il cartello identificativo.  
Fu scosso da un brivido.  
Era sicuro di averlo già visto da qualche parte, ma era ovvio che si sbagliava.  
Black era stato arrestato sedici anni fa, esattamente quando era nato lui, quindi non poteva averlo mai incontrato. Eppure, quegli scuri, adesso  tanto inespressivi, dovevano essere stati tanto belli un tempo, e i capelli untuosi e scuri erano stati sicuramente ricci e gonfi tanti anni fa. Gli ricordava terribilmente qualcuno di molto importante.  
“Avete i vostri permessi per Hogsmeade?” squittì ansioso Neville, che sembrava aver recuperato un po’ del suo colorito originale dopo lo spavento di prima.  
“Si!” esclamarono in coro i ragazzi, dimenticando il gelo di prima.  
“Non vedo l’ora di poter tornare da Zonko e a Mielandia, ci sono tante di quelle cose che vorrei comprare!” sorrise Eleanor incrociando le gambe.  
“Anche io! Vorrei cercare di libri nuovi, spero che la biblioteca faccia il solito rifornimento annuale” disse Edward pensieroso.  
“Non fare il secchione e goditi il tuo penultimo anno qui, Ed! Di tempo per studiare ne avrai a bizzeffe dopo la scuola!”  
“Ma non sarà più il momento adatto, non capite?”  
“Nonna dice sempre che sarei potuto diventare un grande mago, se avessi studiato di più. Quanto vorrei essere come te, Edward..”sospirò Neville desolato.  
“Dai Neville, tu sei eccezionale in Erbologia, io sono una frana”  
“Si, ma tu sei bravo in tutto il resto”  
“Tranne Pozioni”  
“Per quello penso ci sia bisogno di nascere Louis Tomlinson”  
“E’ solo il cocco di quello stupido di Piton, non è nemmeno così bravo”  
“Però devi ammettere che è un Cercatore eccezionale” aggiunse Eleanor seria.  
“Grazie, El, anche io sarei un Cercatore”  
“Scusa-”  
“Hai una cotta per quel tipo” esclamò Neville, facendo diventare la ragazza rossa e balbettante.  
“C-cosa dici? Longbottom, s-stammi a sentire, che c-cavolate! E’ s-solo uno sbruffone quello. Basta, argomento chiuso”  
Edward avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per ribattere, ma si limitò a fare spallucce con Neville e aprì il libro di Storia della Magia, attendendo la fine di quel viaggio.  
Sentì Oscar gracidare nella tasca e guardò Ares, bianco e pulito, nella sua gabbia. Nulla avrebbe potuto rovinare un anno che si prospettava indimenticabile.  
   
 

**CASSIOPEIA**

   
 

 

“Prima lezione del nuovo anno scolastico: Aritmanzia coi Serpeverde! Non possono fare lezione isolati quelli là? Che so, un recinto a separarli dagli essere umani!” esclamò Edward sotto lo sguardo torvo di Eleanor, che era rimasta col cucchiaio di zuppa a mezz’aria.  
La prima mattina di lezione del sesto anno a Hogwarts non sembrava aver preso una buona piega: una lezione coi Serpeverde il giorno dopo il litigio di Edward e Louis non era la cosa più allettante del mondo.  
L’ora non era nemmeno iniziata, ma Edward voleva già che finisse: non avrebbe sopportato la voce acuta e arrogante di Louis per un’ora intera durante una delle sue materie preferite.  
Si sarebbe seduto al primo banco e avrebbe ignorato beatamente il Serpeverde, cosa che faceva da ormai tanti anni.  
“Beh, un’ora di Aritmanzia con loro è meglio che un’ora di Pozioni, pensaci!” sussurrò incoraggiante Eleanor “preferisci sopportare anche le battute di Piton?”  
Edward mugugnò e lanciò un’occhiata al tavolo dei Serpeverde, dove Louis si stava esibendo con una perfetta- andava detto- imitazione di Neville alla ricerca di Oscar. Il povero ragazzo diventò tutto rosso non appena sentì tante risate e cercò di sprofondare nella sua uniforme.  
“Non preoccuparti, Neville, ignorali. Sono degli sciocchi” disse Edward dolcemente.  
Scoccò un’ultima occhiata a Tomlinson, che la ricambiò e, per un istante, una luce inquietante balenò nei suoi occhi.  
Raccolse i libri e si incamminò fino all’aula di Aritmanzia, arrivando per primo.  
Aprì il libro al primo argomento dell’anno, che conosceva già a memoria, e sorrise soddisfatto di se stesso.  
Delle voci in lontananza gli fecero capire che la classe si sarebbe riempita da un momento all’altro e intimò a se stesso di non perdere le staffe con quello stupido già il primo giorno.  
Assolutamente, non voleva guai.  
Incrociò lo sguardo di Eleanor, che si sedette accanto a lui con espressione vaga- non era una studentessa modello come lui, e prendeva sempre brutti voti in Aritmanzia- e sospirò.  
“E iniziamo”  
La lezione passò più velocemente del solito e Edward si ritrovò ad alzare la mano più volte di quante avrebbe previsto, guadagnando venti punti per Grifondoro in una sola ora e riuscendo a ignorare i sussurri maligni dei Serpeverde seduti dietro di lui.  
Soddisfatto si avviò verso il parco di Hogwarts per Cura delle Creature Magiche, una delle materie più strane di tutte: certe volte rischiavi la vita cavalcando grossi uccellacci grigi, altri ti ritrovavi a dar da mangiare a noiosi vermi.  
E stavolta, per fortuna, seguivano la lezione coi Tassorosso.  
“Bentornati cari ragazzi! Spero che la vostra estate è andata bene, preparatevi per un altro anno qui a Hogwarts. Da adesso pensavo di insegnarvi qualcosa su qualche creatura più pericolosa, ma non preoccupatevi, è innocua”  
Edward deglutì rumorosamente e scambiò un’occhiata preoccupata con Eleanor. Conoscevano entrambi la sua definizione di innocuo, Hagrid da solo non era in grado di far del male a una mosca, nonostante la sua stazza mastodontica, ma aveva la brutta abitudine di portare creature classificate come XXXXX (ammazzamaghi/impossibile da addestrare o addomesticare) dai libri all’interno del castello. Se ne prendeva cura, le faceva crescere e le lasciava nella sua capanna il tempo necessario per farsi convincere dai due ragazzi che sarebbe stato meglio lasciarle in libertà.  
Edward stesso aveva ancora una brutta cicatrice sul braccio, un ricordo affettuoso di un ‘piccolo’ cagnetto a tre teste che Hagrid aveva vinto quattro anni fa dopo una scommessa.  
Eleanor iniziò a pensare quale tipo di animale sarebbe potuto essere, magari un Dente di Vipera Peruviano o un Runespoor, e prima che Hagrid aprisse la scatole si preparò al peggio.  
“Oh”  
Era un Clabbert, una piccola creatura simile a un incrocio fra una scimmia e una rana,  dall’aspetto così divertente che una parte della classe scoppiò in una risatina acuta.  
“Penso che quest’anno potrai evitare morsi da parte di animali pericolosi, Ed”  
“Siamo ancora alla prima lezione, tutto può succedere!”  
Durante la lezione, che consisteva  nel cercare di acchiappare e nutrire questi animali, Edward ed Eleanor si avvicinarono ad Hagrid con la scusa del Clabbert, e iniziarono a chiacchierare di come avessero trascorso le vacanze.  
Hagrid era l’unico insegnate di Hogwarts a cui Edward volesse veramente bene, un po’ goffo anche lui, ma con un grande cuore, e una pessima cucina.  
“Avete sentito di quel Sirius Black, vero? Non azzardatevi a uscire di sera da soli!”  
“Perchè?”  
“Quello lì è un pazzo, Edward, può attirarvi in qualunque modo e uccidervi”  
“Ma lui è scappato per, così dire, terminare un lavoro, cosa c’entriamo noi?”  
A quel punto il volto dell’insegnante sbiancò per un brevissimo istante, prima di tornare alla sua colorazione normale.  
“Vabbe, uccidere qualche persona in più non è che non gli garba, ma voi state al sicuro fra le mura del castello”  
“Ma perchè dovrebbe venire proprio a Hogwarts? Insomma, c’è Silente, ci sono centinaia di Dissennatori che gli danno la caccia” Edward rabbrividì “E il castello ha comunque centinaia di misure di sicurezza. Nemmeno il mago migliore al mondo potrebbe farcela”  
“La lezione è finita, ottimo lavoro, ben fatto ragazzi! Ci vediamo la prossima volta con altre creature, ora affrettatevi a salire in classe” liquidò Hagrid tutta la classe, passando fra le varie coppie di alunni e ignorando l’osservazione di Edward.  
“Questa cosa di Black mi puzza” sussurrò il ragazzo prendendo la cartella e avviandosi di nuovo verso il castello con Eleanor.  
“Oh, non iniziare, Ed. Tappati il naso. Hai sentito Hagrid, e ora andiamo”  
Edward annuì con fare assente, mentre l’immagine di Sirius col cartello gli riempiva la mente e gli faceva venire in mente strane idee.  
Forse, aveva ragione Hagrid, doveva lasciare perdere. Si era immischiato in troppe cose fino a quel punto, ed era meglio vivere finalmente un anno tranquillo.  
   
   
Louis masticò rumorosamente la chewing-gum, mentre il professor Moody entrava in classe e prendeva posto dietro la cattedra. Era la sua seconda lezione, ma si stava già annoiando senza uno Styles da sfottere. Insomma, i piccoli Corvonero erano divertenti, ma fino a un certo punto.  
“Sputa quella cosa, Tomlinson” gli intimò il professore, ancora girato di spalle.  
“Non ho nulla in bocca, signore”  
“Ah si?  _Waddiwasi_ ” puntò la bacchetta verso il ragazzo, dalla cui bocca uscì una grande caramella che finì dritta nel cestino “Dicevi?”  
Louis scoccò un’occhiata di odio all’insegnante, nessuno dei presenti osò ridere per paura, e si limitarono a guardare da un capo della stanza all’altro, e aprì il libro alla prima pagina che capitò.  
“Chiudete quei libri, oggi facciamo una lezione pratica. Solo gli stolti imparano le magie dai libri” brontolò osservando la classe con l’occhio di vetro.  
Louis si trattenne dal ridere, pensando inevitabilmente a Edward e alla sua ossessione per i libri e i buoni voti. Aveva ragione Moody, solo gli stolti imparavano tutto da lì.  
Si esercitarono su diversi incantesimi di difesa e sulle magie da fare in caso di situazione di pericolo.  
“Dovete puntare la vostra bacchetta in alto e urlare  _Periculum_. Dopo di che essa emetterà delle scintille rosse, e dovrete solo aspettare i soccorsi. In caso abbiate un arto rotto, potete mettere delle bende o dei bastoni con  _Ferula_ , ma è una soluzione temporanea. Dovrebbero inventare una magia in grado di evocare Madama Pomfrey” disse facendo ridere la classe al ricordo della loro brava ma pignola infermiera.  
Tutti almeno una volta avevano passato una notte in infermiera sotto le sue cure, pensò Louis, lui stesso ci era stato solo l’anno scorso tre volte, a causa di incidenti col Quidditch.  
Moody assegnò alla classe un breve tema sugli Schiancantesimi e la classe si avviò in Sala da Pranzo.  
“Beh, come primo giorno non è andato neanche tanto male” esclamò Liam, che teneva alcuni libri in grembo e trotterellava affannosamente.  
“Ma si, dai. Cosa abbiamo dopo?”  
“Mh.. fammi controllare.. Pozioni coi.. Grifondoro”  
Sul viso di Louis comparve un ghigno divertito, ed entrò soddisfatto nella sala da Pranzo, notando tutti gli insegnanti seduti al tavolo centrale.  
“Scommetto 20 galeoni che Piton farà una ramanzina a Styles, ha-ha, vedrete!”  
“Ce l’hai troppo con quel ragazzo, Lou. Lascialo perdere, perchè ti attacchi tanto a lui?” chiese all’improvviso Zayn, un ragazzo bellissimo del settimo anno.  
Louis fece un’espressione indecifrabile e rispose con un semplice “E’ sfigato, è un passatempo”, che non convinse il moro.  
La risposta non convinse nemmeno Louis stesso: perchè ce l’aveva con Styles, quest’anno più degli altri? Insomma, aveva ragione Zayn, era uno sfigato, ok, ma non gli aveva mai fatto nulla, e non poteva ancora ‘avercela con lui’ per aver salvato quell’altra sfigata di Eleanor Calder quattro anni prima. Non erano affari suoi.  
Consumò il suo pranzo velocemente e scambiò due parole con Flint, il possente capitano della loro squadra di Quidditch. Diceva che i primi di Ottobre sarebbero iniziati gli allenamenti per il Campionati, e che Louis non sarebbe dovuto mancare per nessun motivo.  
“Ho messo a punto una nuova strategia, schiacceremo quei Grifondoro come sardine. Non ho mai considerato Tassorosso e Corvonero dei veri nemici, insomma, sono solo piccoli ostacoli sul nostro cammino. Quest’anno me lo sento, vinceremo”  
“Già, Marcus, siamo la squadra più forte!”  
Scese quei pochi gradini che lo separavano dai sotterranei ed entrò in aula, con lieve ritardo, senza che il professore dicesse nulla.  
Era troppo impegnato a criticare la qualità del calderone di un Grifondoro seduto fra le ultime file.  
“E così pensavi che non me ne sarei accorto se ti fossi messo là? Sciocco, mi sono accorto fin da subito che è una qualità scadente, come le tue pozioni, del resto” alzò un sopracciglio e si allontanò dal banco sventolando il mantello nero, che si confondeva in tutta quell’oscurità.  
Qualche Serpeverde ridacchiò, mentre il povero Jackson si coprì il viso con le mani e singhiozzò silenziosamente.  
“E’ davvero crudele, non è colpa sua se non può permettersi nulla di meglio” sussurrò Edward a Eleanor.  
“Già, beh, sai come vanno le cose qui..”  
“E così il signor Styles ha voglia di parlare fin dalla prima lezione? Perchè non ci racconta le proprietà e la composizione della Densa Pozione Dorata?”  
“Beh, questa pozione serve a diminuire il dolore e a far rinvenire una persona svenuta” rispose prontamente il ragazzo.  
“Non mi hai detto la composizione, cinque punti in meno a Grifondoro”  
Sotto lo sguardo divertito dei loro avversari, iniziò a scrivere una nuova pozione.  
“Questa è la pozione per Aguzzare l’Intelletto, e servirebbe a tipi come Styles” scandì bene le ultime parole “Dovete prepararla, avete quaranta minuti. Via”  
Tutta la classe si mise all’opera, fra qualche mormorio preoccupato e la voce oliosa di Piton passava fra i banchi scandendo il tempo e criticando ogni cosa possibile, ‘troppo verde, troppo densa, tagliata male, pulita troppo sottile’, a tutti gli alunni, tranne Tomlinson.  
“Odio il fatto che faccia sempre le preferenze, insomma, cos’ha di tanto speciale quel pallone gonfiato? Non sa nemmeno tritare delle zanne di serpente!”  
“A quanto pare, il signor Styles, qui, vorrebbe degnarci della sua meravigliosa pozione. Mi pare di capire che abbia già finito, visto che non ha chiuso bocca da quando è entrato in quest’aula. Un’altra parola e riceverai una severa punizione”  
Edward chiuse il becco per il resto dell’ora, concentrandosi sulla sua pozione e cercando di ignorare i continui “Pss, sfigato, girati! Adesso non parli più?” di Louis, accompagnati da qualche aeroplanino stregato.  
“Ignorali, Ed” sussurrò decisa Eleanor.  
Il ragazzo osservò soddisfatto la sua pozione e aspettò il giudizio del professore.  
“Troppo densa, ma hai fatto un buon lavoro con gli ingredienti. Peccato non poter togliere punti a Grifondoro stavolta”  
Appena usciti dalla classe, Edward fece un sorriso a trentadue denti: era la notizia più bella di quella bruttissima giornata.  
   
   
“Liam, a cosa servono gli Schiancantesimi?” chiese annoiato Louis, poggiando entrambe le mani sotto il viso per non addormentarsi.  
“A schiantare un avversario, metterlo temporaneamente fuori gioco” rispose paziente il ragazzo, consultando una pila di vocabolari e sfogliandone avidamente le pagine.  
“Ok, e il suo controincantesimo?”  
“Apri il libro, Lou. Non è difficile”  
“E’ su in dormitorio, dai, Liam ti prego”  
“Sei un rompipluffe. E’ Innerva”  
“Ok, quindi Stupeficium è un incantesimo che serve a schiantare temporaneamente l’avversario, e per rinvenirlo usiamo Innerva?”  
“Bravo, ci sei arrivato! Ora, se non ti dispiace, io devo tradurre un testo da Antiche Rune, se hai bisogno di aiuto chiedi a Zayn”  
Louis si grattò la testa e pensò che visto da fuori assomigliasse tanto a una scimmia di fronte una cassa di ciambelle. Lui stava ai libri come le scimmie stavano alle ciambelle, semplice. Non potevano funzionare.  
Rilesse il suo breve testo e osservò il resto della Sala Comune. Tutti, dai più grandi ai più piccoli, erano immersi nello studio o nella lettura di qualcosa, e tentò di concentrarsi sul suo tema. Non era difficile, poteva farlo da solo. Una piccolissima preparazione per il M.A.G.O. del prossimo anno.  
Sospirò e ripensò alla giornata appena passata. Si era divertito parecchio a mandare uccellini di carta a Edward- grazie a Liam che l’ha fatto concentrare durante la lezione del professor Vitious l’anno scorso- e vedere la sua reazione infastidita ma muta. Non voleva rischiare un’altra ammonizione dal quel naso adunco di Piton.  
Rise fra sé e sé, decidendo di andare a prendere il libro e mettersi a studiare sul serio. In fondo, poteva andargli molto peggio, e poteva trovarsi costretto a frequentare le lezioni di Cura delle Creature Magiche con quel montanaro di Hagrid, che non conosceva nemmeno il suo lavoro e portava animali ritenuti pericolosi da tutta la comunità magica. Magari gli avrebbe assegnato compiti come ‘cura un uovo di drago, e scoprine la razza’.  
Questo pensiero parve rallegrarlo, e decise di mettersi finalmente sul tema, aprendo il libro e annusandone l’odore di stampa fresca.  
Scrisse quasi un rotolo di pergamena, parlò degli Schiancantesimi, dei suoi- per così dire- inventori, degli effetti collaterali e di eventuali effetti permanenti. Forse si divertì davvero per la prima volta nella sua vita, non pensando né alle sue sorelle, né al russare di Liam accanto a lui- altro che traduzione da Antiche Rune- né a Styles, che ultimamente occupava sempre più spazio nella sua mente.  
Ma perchè mai, poi?  
 

**AVIOR**

   
 

   
Ottobre arrivò, portandosi dietro un prematuro assaggio del freddo invernale e qualche novità al castello di Hogwarts. Oltre all’inizio dei consueti allenamenti di Quidditch, i ragazzi si svegliarono un mattino di metà ottobre con l’annuncio- appeso in sala Grande- della creazione di un Club dei Duellanti.  
Il suddetto club consisteva in una specie di sfida-allenamento, alunno contro alunno, che si sarebbe tenuto ogni venerdì sera alle nove in sala Grande, allestita appositamente per l’occasione.  
Edward era impaziente e per i giorni che precedettero il venerdì non fece altro che camminare in giro per i corridoi coi libri in mano e rifugiarsi in biblioteca leggendo valanghe di volumi dedicati ai duelli e alle magie più comuni da conoscere. Se era vero che i libri erano il cibo della mente, il suo cervello doveva essere veramente obeso per la quantità di cose che aveva letto durante gli ultimi anni. Non per nulla era l’alunno migliore del suo anno.  
“Ti stai preparando per il Club?” chiese impaziente il venerdì mattina a Eleanor, durante una pausa fra Trasfigurazione ed Erbologia “Sono terribilmente eccitato!”  
“Edward, è solo uno stupido gioco, sono sicura che l’incantesimo più pericoloso che verrà eseguito sarà Rictusempra”  
“Lo spero tanto, io non so farne altri” disse Neville comparendo da dietro, col viso ancora sporco di terra e qualche radice che spuntava dalle tasche dell’uniforme.  
“Secondo me è un qualcosa fatto per metterci alla prova e vedere la nostra preparazione. Scommetto che ci sarà Vitious” rifletté Edward.  
“Io resto dell’opinione che useremo vecchi incantesimi e magari dovremmo insegnare qualche cosa agli alunni del primo anno”  
Continuarono a battibeccare fino alla Sala Grande, dove Edward venne chiamato da Oliver Wood, capitano e portiere dei Grifondoro.  
“Oggi allenamento alle sette, fatti trovare lì. Sei tutto intero, vero? Ci servi quest’anno più che mai, è il mio ultimo anno a Hogwarts e io.. ehm.. noi, dobbiamo vincere la coppa a tutti i costi!”  
‘Come se non l’avessimo vinta già gli scorsi cinque anni’ volle aggiungere Edward alzando le sopracciglia.  
Si limitò ad annuire vigorosamente e a segnare le date dei successivi allenamenti su un foglio.  
Aveva imparato che era meglio non controbattere durante un dialogo con Oliver, non arrivare in ritardo a un allenamento, non rompersi alcun arto- perchè saresti stato costretto a giocare comunque- e non interromperlo mai. Si limitava quindi ad annuire e sorridere vagamente, desiderando con tutto il cuore di trovarsi da qualche altra parte. Magari nel suo letto.  
Amava il Quidditch, credeva che fosse lo sport più bello del mondo- magico e non- ma era tanto faticoso e doloroso, ed Edward l’aveva imparato a proprie spese. Durante il primo anno un Bolide gli aveva rotto il naso, durante il secondo era caduto due volte dalla scopa da più di trenta metri di altezza, il terzo era stato l’unico anno di ‘riposo’ per il fragile corpo, nel quarto si era rotto il braccio destro e slogato la caviglia, e un anno fa aveva ricevuto un fortissimo colpo di Bolide nello stomaco, che lo aveva fatto vomitare per quattro giorni interi.  
Tornò al tavolo con un’espressione allegra, che diventò angosciata in pochi istanti, sotto lo sguardo inquietato di Eleanor.  
“Tutto bene, Ed?”  
“Oliver ha detto che ho l’allenamento alle sette. Ma sappiamo tutti che i suoi allenamenti durano almeno tre-quattro ore. Ma alle nove c’è il Club dei Duellanti”  
“Beh, digli che devi andartene prima”  
“Ma sei fuori di zucca? E’ Oliver! E io sono l’unico Cercatore! Tutte le loro speranze sono riposte in me!”  
“Non urlare, ho capito! Beh, magari se arrivi con un po’ di ritardo nessuno ti dirà nulla. In fondo, tutta la scuola sarà riunita lì, non faranno caso a un alunno mancante, e gli insegnanti sanno degli allenamenti”  
“Spero funzioni, grazie Eleanor”  
Pranzò più veloce che potè e si diresse verso l’aula di Storia della Magia, lezione che condivideva coi Corvonero e che faceva assopire tutta la classe tranne lui. Forse le lezioni del professor Ruf erano davvero noiose come dicevano tutti, e magari anche Edward era noioso, e si trovava bene con lui.  
Pensò a se stesso seduto vicino al caminetto, che si assopiva lentamente e si svegliava il mattino dopo che era già uno spirito. Percepì un brivido lungo la schiena e inciampò in un piccolo gradino che non aveva mai notato.  
“Guardate, lo sfigato non sa nemmeno camminare! Inciampa nei suoi stessi piedi!” rise Louis facendo girare tutti i presenti che camminavano lungo il corridoio.  
Vide Liam, il suo fedele amico, scuotere rassegnato la testa in segno di disapprovazione e precederlo nell’aula di Incantesimi.  
Edward si morse il labbro e intimò a se stesso di resistere fino a stasera, magari sarebbe stata finalmente la sua occasione di battersi contro Louis e umiliarlo di fronte tutta la scuola. Avrebbe avuto la sua dolce vendetta dopo sei lunghissimi anni.  
Raccolse i libri caduti per terra e proseguì verso l’aula, entrando e chiudendo rumorosamente la porta dietro di sé.  
“Scusi il ritardo, signore, mi erano caduti i libri in corridoio” disse agitando la mano in fondo all’aula.  
Lo spirito non sembrò averlo sentito, ed Edward si sedette al primo banco, che era di norma vuoto durante le sue lezioni. Il professor Ruf iniziò a spiegare con la sua solita voce monotona ed Edward guardò le teste di tutti i suoi compagni abbassarsi sul banco una dopo l’altra, mentre prendeva appunti sulla storia della schiavitù degli elfi domestici nel corso dei secoli.  
Uscì dall’aula, non aspettando nemmeno Eleanor come era solito fare, correndo verso la biblioteca e prendendo in prestito una decina di libri di storia e di trasfigurazione per i suoi compiti. Aveva avuto l’accuratezza di scrivere un programma di studio-ripasso-allenamento qualche settimana fa, e adesso riusciva a trovarsi benissimo con tutti gli orari prestabiliti.  
Tre ore dopo, finiti i temi di Trasfigurazione e Storia della Magia e la mappa della Galassia di Astronomia, salì di corsa nei dormitori e indossò la divisa da Quidditch, prendendo la Firebolt e aggiustandosi i capelli ribelli.  
Osservò il suo riflesso allo specchio per qualche istante, capelli scuri e ricci incorniciavano un volto sottile, due occhi verdi e le labbra carnose ne creavano il contrasto, mentre le fossette lo adornavano nei momenti più felici. Era, tutto sommato, un bel ragazzo, aveva un fisico muscoloso, gambe lunghe e spalle larghe, e qualche piccolo tatuaggio che si era fatto la scorsa estate in un piccolo centro a Londra.  
Scese velocemente le scale, rischiando di andare addosso a due bambini del primo anno e attraversò di corsa il ritratto. Avrebbe tanto voluto avere un cronometro per poter segnare i secondi in cui aveva svolto tutto, ma il tempo di far tornare alla mente la formula, che passava accanto la capanna di Hagrid, illuminata come al solito.  
Si fermò all’improvviso, osservando meglio il paesaggio che si estendeva dietro il campo di zucche, aveva visto moltissime volte la Foresta Proibita- una volta ci era perfino dovuto entrare, a causa di una sciocca punizione- ma non aveva mai notato delle luci. Forse non erano luci.  
Ebbe la tentazione di avvicinarsi e guardare meglio, ma il buonsenso- o le voci di Eleanor e Hagrid nella sua testa?- glielo impedirono. Strinse gli occhi e osservò meglio il punto illuminato. Sembrava vivo, e aveva appena battuto le palpebre. Ma no, non poteva essere possibile. Edward scosse la testa e proseguì fino al campo di Quidditch, entrando negli spogliatoi e salutando tutti i compagni.  
Oliver era già in mezzo alla stanza, intento a spiegare la nuova tattica di gioco ai compagni.  
“Sono riuscito ad avere lo schema dei Serpeverde per la prima partita del campionato che, ricordatevi, è fra sole tre settimane! Ecco, allora, a quanto pare Flint farà qualche finta e attaccherà da destra, quindi, voi di sinistra, non lasciatevi ingannare. Ma occhi sempre ben aperti” proseguì per altri dieci minuti sui vari tipi di voli che potrebbe adoperare, poi guardò Edward “Ed, allora, Tomlinson quest’anno è più in forma che mai, però mi sembra abbia più muscoli e in questo sei avvantaggiato. Come ben sai, la taglia conta moltissimo nel tuo ruolo. Devi stargli col fiato sul collo, usare le tecniche delle finte- a proposito, devo darti un libro prima di andarcene- e cercare di ingannarlo più volte che puoi. Quello lì è tutto muscoli e niente cervello!”  
Dopo venti lunghissimi minuti di spiegazione di nuovi schemi e posizioni, entrarono in campo e a Edward parve di sentire gli applausi della folla e i cori dei tifosi più accaniti. Si librò in aria e sentì il freddo pungente arrossargli il naso e farlo starnutire.  
Finito l’allenamento, dopo due lunghissime ore, Ed non ebbe nemmeno tempo di cambiarsi completamente e scappò verso il castello, mentre Oliver gli infilava un libricino piuttosto sottile nella tasca posteriore. Entrò in Sala Grande leggermente affannato, guardandosi intorno e andando quatto quatto verso Eleanor e Neville.  
“Mi sono perso qualcosa?” domandò asciugandosi il sudore e guardando la lunga passerella di fronte a lui.  
“Siamo qui da venti minuti e non c’è anima viva. Secondo me è una fregatura, lo scherzo di qualche scemo come Tomlinson”  
Ma Louis, notò Edward, era ansioso e serio come molti altri, e solitamente, dopo aver combinato un guaio, sogghignava picchiettando la spalla di Liam.  
Dopo quelli che sembrarono secoli, entrarono il professor Moody, col suo solito ghigno inquietante e l’occhio di vetro che roteava in tutte le direzioni, e il professor Piton.  
“Bene, mi fa piacere vedere che siete venuti in tantissimi oggi. Ho avuto l’idea di fondare questo Club per prepararci per.. eventuali sfide esterne. Non si sa mai cosa ci aspetta là fuori. Ringrazio anche il professor Piton che ha appoggiato questo progetto”  
“Con piacere” disse con voce strascicata.  
“Avanti, Severus, scegli un ragazzo di destra. Combatterete a coppie”  
Edward si avvicinò a Eleanor, cingendole un braccio, ma il movimento fu intercettato da Piton “Styles, vieni. E senza la tua amica” scandì.  
Il ragazzo salì i due scalini che lo separavano dal professore, e andò verso un’estremità della passerella.  
“Tomlinson” ruggì Moody, e un brutto ghigno gli deformò il volto.  
Edward ripassò a mente tutti gli incantesimi imparati negli ultimi sei anni e strinse la mani. Era adesso. Il momento adatto per umiliare quello sbruffone.  
“Usate solo incantesimi di disarmo e scudi” esclamò Moody “Tre, due, uno!”  
“ _Expelliarmus!_ ” urlarono nello stesso momento, cadendo a pancia in su qualche metro più indietro.  
“ _Levicorpus_ ” gridò Edward, guardando la tozza figura di Louis lievitare in aria e scandire qualche parola strana. Sentì le risate e gli applausi del pubblico, e un piacevole senso di soddisfazione s’instaurò nel suo petto. Era così che ci si sentiva ad avere il coltello dalla parte del manico, allora.  
Una luce verde, e dalla punta della bacchetta uscì un serpente lungo due metri, che strisciò verso Edward, sibilando qualcosa di apparentemente incomprensibile. Notò con la coda dell’occhio Eleanor sussurrare qualcosa a mani unite, mentre il serpente si fermava, come a riflettere. Scosse il muso e si girò dall’altra parte e strisciando lentamente verso Louis. Edward ne approfittò e sussurrò “ _Vipera Evanesca_ ” mentre la sala veniva riempita da fumo e polvere. Cos’era successo?  
“Styles, per un secchione come te questa magia dovrebbe essere elementare” sentì una voce vicino l’orecchio e si girò, vedendo il viso di Louis a pochi centimetri dal suo.  
Non riusciva a vedere nulla intorno a loro, ma la sua figura era chiaramente lì, percepiva il suo respiro caldo sul collo e la bacchetta puntata dietro la schiena.  
“Un incantesimo per confonderli, e bravo Louis! Vedo che hai imparato qualcosa, allora”  
“Paura, Styles? Potrei farti qualunque cosa, nessuno lo vedrebbe mai e ti darei finalmente il colpo di grazia”  
“So che hai tanta paura di perdere la prossima partita di Quidditch, Tomlinson, ma non vale la pena mandarmi da Madama Pomfrey con tre settimane di anticipo” sentì la bacchetta del ragazzo allontanarsi dalla schiena e ne approfittò per girarsi e coglierlo alla sprovvista.  
Puntava la sua bacchetta contro il collo di Louis e sentiva il cuore martellargli nel petto. E non era per l’adrenalina. Scaccio quel pensiero dalla testa e osservò meglio il suo volto.  
Aveva degli occhi azzurri veramente belli, di cui non si era mai accorto e il suo viso era talmente affilato che aveva perfino paura di toccarlo e tagliarsi. Erano a meno di dieci centimetri di distanza, ma Louis non sembrava avere paura. Che gli stava succedendo? Scosse il capo e si allontanò bruscamente, con le gote rosse e osservò il suo riflesso nell’altro ragazzo. Curioso, confuso e imbarazzato. Non era esattamente questa la rivincita che Edward aveva aspettato per tanto tempo.  
“ _Finite Incantem_ ” disse con voce atona, scendendo dalla passerella e confondendosi tra la folla sovraeccitata.  
Forse c’erano magie che lui non poteva controllare, incanti che non erano scritti sui suoi amati libri.  
   
“Sicuro di sentirti bene, Lou? E’ tutto il pomeriggio che stai sui libri” domandò curioso Liam, mentre finiva una partita di scacchi magici contro Diana, una ragazza del quarto anno.  
“Si, si. E’ che mi piacciono gli argomenti”  
“Come vuoi. Ma è da quando sei andato al Club dei Duellanti che stai così. Com’è andata, a proposito? Hai combattuto? Mi spiace non esserci stato, ma dovevo finire una ricerca di Astronomia”  
“No, figurati. E’ andata abbastanza bene, ho stracciato quel pezzente di Styles, ha-ha, c’era da aspettarselo, ha tentato di disarmarmi. Che femminuccia”  
“Oh beh, è delicato come una ragazza. Direi che se non fosse un maschio c’avrei già fatto un pensierino”  
A quelle parole Louis strinse la piuma d’oca e serrò le labbra. Così, senza un perchè. Avrebbe potuto ferire Edward quante volte voleva, e il ragazzo avrebbe potuto fare lo stesso- o forse era troppo gentile- allora perchè non l’ha fatto? Non riusciva proprio a capire cosa l’avesse bloccato dall’agire, stupido!  
Alla prima partita di Quidditch del campionato mancavano soltanto due settimane, eppure Louis sentiva lo stomaco sottosopra e un groppo in gola come poche altre volte. Forse era stato così eccitato solo per lo Smistamento e la finale della Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch qualche anno fa.  
Avrebbe voluto chiedere consiglio a Zayn, un amico in più non faceva mai male in questi casi, e i suoi consigli erano sempre oro. Non parlava spesso, anzi, ma quando lo faceva non diceva mai sciocchezze o cose futili. Era forse, dopo Liam, la persona di cui più si fidava nel castello. Non che si fidasse di molti, comunque. Forse per via del suo carattere scontroso, non era mai riuscito a trovare tanti amici, e il gruppetto di ragazzi che all’ora di Pranzo rideva alle sue battute spariva alla stessa velocità con cui era apparso. Louis Tomlinson era un ragazzo prevalentemente solo, con tanti dubbi e poche certezze, nonostante la maschera da menefreghista che portava costantemente.  
“Zayn, puoi venire qui per favore? Mi serve una mano con una formula di Aritmanzia”  
“Dimmi”  
“Non mi serve una mano con una formula”  
“Lo intuivo”  
“Da cosa?”  
“Sei pensieroso, Lou. Se ne sono accorti tutti. Liam pensa ti sia innamorato”  
Sentì le guance andargli a fuoco.  
“Cosa? E di chi?”  
“Ah, questo non lo sa. Ha passato giorni interi a lambiccarsi il cervello lo sciocco”  
“Beh, tempo perso. Non sono innamorato di nessuno”  
“Allora, perchè mi hai chiamato?”  
“Ehm, verrai a fare il tifo per noi alla partita?”  
“Beh, ovvio. Sono io il ragazzo che strega gli striscioni”  
Louis si sentì sciocco e piccolo piccolo, Zayn e Liam avevano probabilmente intuito bene, ma nemmeno lui stesso ne era tanto certo.  
Che cosa ridicola, essere innamorati di quello sfigato di Styles!  
Ebbe voglia di ridere di se stesso e strascicò un “Certo, me n’ero dimenticato. Il troppo studio fa male, penso che andrò a fare una passeggiata fuori!” all’amico.  
Certo, un po’ di aria fresca non gli avrebbe sicuramente fatto male.   
   
   
   
 

**REGULUS**

  
   
   
   
Al contrario dei suoi compagni di squadra, Edward si trovava finalmente sulla stessa onda di Oliver: erano sicuri di poter vincere la partita, stracciando i Serpeverde e prendendo il Boccino.  
“Se riesci, non prendere subito il Boccino, ma lascia segnare qualche punto alla nostra squadra. Un duecento a zero è sempre meglio di un centocinquanta a zero!” gli ripeteva sempre.  
Il sabato della partita tutta la scuola si era svegliata alle otto solo per poter assistere a eventuali battibecchi fra i giocatori in Sala Grande, e gustarsi gli sguardi gelidi che la McGonagall e Piton continuavano a lanciarsi mentre Silente era distratto.  
Si percepiva una sorta di tensione nell’aria, ed Eleanor continuava a pregare Edward di non fare sciocchezze.  
“Non far cadere dalla scopa Louis, ti prego! So che quel venerdì non è andata bene, ma non puoi portare rancore per sempre!”  
“Portare rancore? El, lui mi tormenta da sei anni, senza-alcun-motivo! Ho tutto il diritto di disarcionarlo e magari fargli arrivare qualche bolide dritto in quella  _bella_  faccia” sputò rabbioso.  
“Tanto Grifondoro vincerà sicuro, abbiamo la squadra migliore!” disse Neville abbozzando un sorrisino.  
“Non hai dimenticato nulla oggi?” chiese la ragazza scettica.  
“No, la mia Ricordella non si è illuminata nemmeno una volta, sono stato bravo!”  
Edward non sentì il resto della conversazione, impegnato a guardare il tavolo dei Serpeverde e Louis seduto in sua corrispondenza. Rideva e scherzava tranquillamente, e sembrava pienamente sicuro della vittoria. Povero illuso.  
Era una bellissima mattina di fine ottobre, e tutta la Sala Grande si diresse rumorosamente verso il campo, seguendo i giocatori delle rispettive squadre, già vestiti di tutto punto.  
Louis teneva saldamente in mano la sua scopa e cercava di mantenere la calma: l’incantesimo di Liam per non fargli perdere la concentrazione sembrava perdere i suoi effetti, e ciò non andava bene. Le ginocchia sembravano fatte di latte e tutte le voci diventavano ovattate, quando entrò nello spogliatoio chiassoso e pulito. Ascoltò gli ultimi consigli di Flint, che gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, ed entrò in campo. Tre quarti degli spalti aveva striscioni oro-rossi, ma la piccola parte che incitava i Serpeverde aveva usato un Incantesimo Amplificatore per farsi sentire in tutto lo stadio. Notò che la McGonagall e uno studente incaricato di fare lo speaker erano già seduti ai propri posti e seguì la squadra in aria.  
Fece un piccolo giro del campo, per abituarsi al vento e trovare gli angoli migliori per vedere il Boccino d’Oro.  
Styles stava facendo esattamente la stessa cosa, dalla parte opposta del campo, e voleva a zig-zag fra i vari giocatori, sussurrando qualcosa nell’orecchio a ciascuno.  
Flint era sicuro di sapere che schema avrebbero usato i Grifondoro e Louis che non stesse scherzando, perchè non avrebbe sopportato tutta quella gente esultare per un branco di rammolliti senza talento.  
Madama Hooch fischiò e la partita iniziò più violenta che mai. I Battitori cercavano di mandare i Bolidi ai giocatori della squadra avversaria e Wood riuscì a fare quattro meravigliose parate, mentre i cori dei tifosi andavano da ‘ooh’ meravigliati, a ‘ooh’ più spaventati.  
Louis salì più sopra degli altri giocatori e scrutò il campo alla ricerca del Boccino. Nulla. Vedeva che anche Styles era in difficoltà, nonostante i miseri consigli dei suoi compagni.  
“Flint ha colpito Johnson apposta! Stra sanguinando, chiediamo una penalità!” urlò il ragazzo dall’altoparlante, mentre lo stadio scoppiava in un ruggito di approvazione.  
Madama Hooch fischiò di nuovo, e diede un rigore ai Grifondoro, che segnarono, portandosi quindi trenta a zero. Non stava andando bene, e Louis cercò di trovare il Boccino più in fretta che potè, sorvolando il campo più velocemente e provando ad attirare Edward.  
“Finn segna! Dieci a trenta per i Serpeverde!”  
Alzò un braccio per esultare, quando qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione.  _Eccolo_.  
Si guardò intorno prendendo velocità, quando percepì qualcosa volargli accanto. Styles.  
Usavano la stessa scopa e non riuscirono a superarsi l’un l’altro, andando di pari passo, quando a Edward venne in mente di confondere l’altro Cercatore, salendo all’improvviso.  
Si tenne con tutte le forze alla Firebolt, temendo di venir disarcionato da un momento all’altro e appena capì di essere pedinato, scese roteando. Ebbe solo pochi istanti per individuare il Boccino e prenderlo, prima che Louis capisse la situazione e riscendesse in picchiata, superandolo.  
Era lì, a due metri, uno, ce l’aveva tra le mani quando percepì un corpo grande e caldo venirgli addosso a velocità impressionante, come un meteorite. Cadde dalla scopa a pochi metri da terra, tenendo ben saldo il Boccino e guardando il viso di Louis a un metro dal suo, confuso e assonnato. Non si accorse nemmeno della folla che esplose in un boato gigantesco, di Silente in persona che scese per stringergli la mano e dei compagni di squadra che gli fecero fare il giro del campo in braccio.  
“GRIFONDORO VINCE CENTOTTANTA A VENTI!” urlò la voce dall’altoparlante, ed Edward giurò di sentire anche la voce esultante della McGonagall dietro di lui.  
Sorrise vago e guardò Oliver, che gli sorrideva rassicurante e cercava di urlargli qualcosa. La prima partita del campionato non poteva andare meglio.  
   
   
Louis passò tutto il pomeriggio di sabato e domenica chiuso nel dormitorio, accoccolato fra le coperte e un pensiero fisso in testa. Come aveva potuto pensare, anche per un solo istante, che Edward fosse una persona gentile? Aveva fatto un gesto meschino, fingendo di vedere il Boccino in aria, mentre era stato a qualche metro da loro per tutto il tempo!  
Non gli passò nemmeno per la testa che usare le finte era la tecnica più elementare di tutte, ed era stato lui stesso il primo ad aver passato tutta l’estate a provare la finta Wronsky.  
Nessuno dei suoi amici osò avvicinarsi, per un motivo o per l’altro. Zayn credeva che era meglio lasciarlo riposare e “digerire da solo la sconfitta”, mentre Liam diceva di essere sempre troppo impegnato coi compiti. Frequentava gli stessi corsi di Louis, e non erano mai stati riempiti di esercizi da nessuno, in verità.  
Il ragazzo non avrebbe mai dimenticato l’espressione maligna di trionfo sui volti dei Grifondoro quel sabato e fu quasi tentato di chiedere a Felicitè un’operazione di rimozione della memoria. Aveva deciso che si sarebbe allenato con più costanza e sarebbe stato più furbo la prossima volta. Controllò il calendario nel primo cassetto e scoprì che la seconda partita del Campionato sarebbe stata disputata a metà novembre contro i Tassorosso, e questa volta fu sicuro di avere la vittoria in pugno.  
Da adesso avrebbe dovuto impegnarsi in classe e guadagnare qualche punto durante le lezioni, e farne perdere altri ai Grifondoro durante la loro ora comune di Pozioni.  
Se c’era un pregio di Piton, era proprio questo: toglieva punti a chiunque senza alcun motivo preciso, prediligendo continuamente i Serpeverde in tutto.  
A Louis venne in mente quando una volta, all’età di sei anni, gonfiò per sbaglio il cane dei vicini, Bilbo, e la mamma strillò per settimane intere. Era un grosso dalmata, che abbaiava mattina e sera e distruggeva tutto ciò che stava nei paraggi, comprese molte pistole giocattolo di Louis e James, e meritava quella fine. Fortunatamente si sgonfiò qualche minuto prima del ritorno dei vicini che però, vedendolo all’improvviso sciupato e spaventato, decisero di non avere più contatti coi Tomlinson e due settimane dopo si trasferirono in un paese vicino. Credevano che qualcosa in quella famiglia con funzionasse come doveva ed erano un pericolo pubblico, anche se non avevano né prove né sospetti sulla loro vera identità magica. Da quel giorno i Tomlinson rimasero i soli a vivere su quella collinetta e le sorelle piantarono qualche arbusto magico che sarebbe servito per coprire gli allenamenti di Quidditch dei fratelli- e di Daisy-. Forse era meglio così, avevano la possibilità di fare tutti gli incantesimi che volevano senza dover controllare costantemente di non essere spiati dalla finestra accanto e potevano urlare le notizie della Gazzetta del Profeta da un piano all’altro.  
A Louis venne quasi da ridere per quel ricordo assurdo e sentì un po’ di buonumore tornargli nel corpo, dandogli la forza di alzarsi la domenica sera.  
Avrebbe tanto voluto vivere qualche avventura emozionante anche a Hogwarts, che era sempre così noiosa rispetto alla sua vita normale. Magari, nello stesso momento, un cane a tre teste poteva essere nascosto qualche piano più su, o un enorme basilisco strisciava fra le tubature del castello.  
   
   
“Parli coi serpenti?”  
“Cosa?”  
“Beh, sai, te lo volevo chiedere da un po’. Il giorno della sfida tra me e Louis, lui ha fatto uscire un serpente dalla sua bacchetta e ho notato che hai iniziato a sussurrare qualcosa unendo le mani, e poco dopo il serpente se n’è andato!”  
“Shh, non gridare. Si, si, può essere che io abbia questa capacità”  
“Ne sei certa?”  
“Beh, ho iniziato a pregare per te, avevo paura che il serpente ti ferisse veramente e.. non so cosa sia successo dopo. E’ semplicemente tornato indietro”  
“Quindi non pensi di essere stata tu ad averlo causato?”  
“Beh, no, magari sarà stato qualcun altro,o magari il serpente ha sentito le mie preghiere”  
Edward si lasciò sfuggire una risata nervosa, ripensando a quell’istante. Chi altro avrebbe potuto comandarlo?”  
Poi un’idea geniale gli sorvolò la mente “Piton!”  
“Cosa?”  
“Ma certo, come ho fatto a non pensarci! Piton dev’essere un Rettilofono, sarà stato sicuramente lui ad aver ordinato al serpente di tornare indietro”  
“Ed, pensaci bene. Piton ti odia, quindi non vedo perchè avrebbe dovuto salvarti se poteva farti morire dissimulando il tutto in un incidente fra ragazzi”  
Il ragazzo riflettè così intensamente che ebbe paura di sentire gli ingranaggi muoversi arrugginiti, ma non trovando altre prove o altri possibili sospessi, si lasciò andare deluso sulla sedia della biblioteca.  
“Ed, su con il morale! Hai vinto la prima partita del campionato, stracciando i Serpeverde e stasera c’è il banchetto di Halloween, dovresti essere felice!”  
“Lo so, ma.. El, questa storia di Sirius Black, gli allenamenti e tutti i compiti mi stanno stancando. Vorrei solo andare a dormire”  
“E ci andrai, ma non oggi! Ti concedo il prossimo sabato libero, puoi dormire tutto il giorno”  
“Beh, grazie” grugnì Edward consultando il vocabolario a fine libro “Sempre molto utile”  
Finì il suo tema di Pozioni e aiutò Eleanor con delle traduzioni da Rune- un’altra materia in cui la ragazza zoppicava tremendamente-.  
Aveva tutta la serata libera, ma non era tanto sicuro di voler seguire i festeggiamenti di Halloween nella Sala Grande e optò per restare in dormitorio con la scusa della stanchezza, che non convinse Neville ed Eleanor.  
“Ci vediamo dopo, ti porto qualche cappellino!” aveva urlato il ragazzo prima di uscire dal buco del ritratto della Signora Grassa.  
Edward non era decisamente dell’umore adatto per stare in mezzo a tutta quella gente, perchè un qualcosa lo turbava profondamente.  
Con tutti gli impegni delle ultime settimane non era riuscito a stare un attimo in pace per riflettere fra sé e sé sull’avvistamento degli occhi lucenti al limite della Foresta Proibita. Era sicuro che fossero occhi, e non delle semplici luci, perchè li aveva visti chiudersi e aprirsi a intervalli regolari,  ma non potevano appartenere a un essere umano. E le creature che vi vivevano erano tenute sotto controllo dal Ministero e dal professor Silente, come i centauri e gli unicorni. Ma lui li aveva visti, e quegli occhi non potevano di certo appartenere a loro. Sembravano quelli di un cane, o un cervo magari. E allora non ci sarebbe stato da preoccuparsi, no?  
Ebbe una strana pazza idea di addentrarsi fuori, fare una passeggiata giusto per vedere se erano ancora là, e si alzò dal letto col cuore che gli martellava in petto.  
L’unico problema sarebbe stato attraversare i corridoi senza farsi notare da Filch e Mrs. Norris- il custode del castello e la sua brutta gatta scheletrica- e uscire senza fare rumore. Prese lo Spioscopio dal baule e si precipitò di sotto, tastando il silenzio di ogni luogo. Sentì dei passi provenire dal terzo piano, e si rifugiò dietro una vecchia armatura. A due metri di distanza video passare due prefetti del settimo anno impegnati in una fitta conversazione, e sgattaiolò via non appena girarono l’angolo.  
Uscì dal castello e attraversò il prato correndo a perdifiato. Cosa sperava di trovare? Una specie di istinto gli disse che quella cosa era sconsiderata e giusta allo stesso tempo.  
Si sdraiò sull’erba fresca e guardò le diverse costellazioni che, grazie alle tantissime ore passate in biblioteca era in grado di riconoscere, iniziando a sognare ad occhi aperti.  
“Che onore avere qui con me il famoso Styles!” disse una voce accanto a lui.  
“Cosa?”  
“Ci senti male forse?”  
Era Louis.  
“Che ci fai qui?”  
“Potrei chiedere la stessa cosa a te. Io sono un semplice ragazzino che non ama le regole, e tu?”  
“Mi annoiava stare lì a far esplodere stupidi cappellini giocattolo”  
“Già, io li ho gratis ogni giorno. Insomma, volendo domani me ne potrebbero arrivare un centinaio”  
“Bello”  
“Si”  
“Lou, perchè non mi prendi in giro o non mi picchi? Insomma, siamo solo io e te, ora. Nessun insegnante lo verrà mai a sapere”  
“Non ne ho motivo”  
“Le altre volte ce l’avevi?”  
“No”  
Edward non rispose perchè, insomma, che poteva dire? Louis lo insultava senza motivo, giusto per divertirsi. E in quel momento lo stava lasciando in pace. E andava bene così.  
“Ed?”  
“Si?”  
“Mi dici che stella è quella?”  
“Quella è la stella polare, la più bella e luminosa di tutte. I Babbani la usavano per orientarsi quando non esisteva ancora la tecnologia, tanti anni fa. Hanno creato molte storie ispirate a questo astro”  
“Sei molto informato”  
“Beh, mi piace leggere”  
“Anche a me”  
“Davvero?”  
“Si, anche se non ho mai avuto tanti libri”  
“Ma la biblioteca ne è piena!”  
“Non posso mica presentarmi adesso, dopo tutti questi anni. Insomma, che penserebbe la gente? Sono pur sempre Louis Tomlinson e ho una reputazione da mantenere”  
“Non penso che essere considerato un bullo da tutta la scuola possa essere considerata una cosa di cui andar fieri, sai?”  
“Durante il mio primo anno a Hogwarts subivo costantemente pressione da parte di tutti gli insegnanti, speravano e credevano che fossi come i miei fratelli, sai: intelligente, bravo ed educato. E lo pensavo anche io. Ma qualcosa era andato storto con me, a quanto pare ero una specie di mela col verme e non ero nulla di quelle cose. Non assomigliavo per niente ai miei fratelli e delusi tutte le aspettative dei professori e della mia famiglia. Quindi, iniziai a sfogarmi su di te. Sei troppo perfetto, aiuti sempre tutti, hai perfino salvato quella ragazza durante il secondo anno!”  
“Beh, non sono perfetto, ma di certo non potevo lasciarla morire fra i rami del Salice schiaffeggiante” mormorò Edward, elaborando la grande quantità di informazioni appena ricevute. Prese un respiro e raccontò com’erano andati veramente i fatti quel giorno di tanti anni fa. Non ne parlava mai con Eleanor e fingevano che la loro amicizia fosse nata grazie a un interesse comune per la Trasfigurazione.  
“M-ma io avevo sempre pensato che l’avessi fatto per te, insomma, eri capitato come uno sciocco in quel posto e ti eri salvato le penne, salvandole per caso anche a Calder”  
“E’ questa la versione ufficiale che gira per la scuola?”  
“Nella Sala Comune Serpeverde, si”  
“Beh, buono a sapersi. Volevo solo dirti come stavano le cose. L’unica cosa che non ho mai capito è perchè sia capitata lì”  
“Magari voleva stare da sola e riposarsi sotto quell’albero apparentemente innocuo”  
“Ma è lontano dalla Scuola! Qualunque sciocco capirebbe che ha qualcosa di strano”  
“Beh, penso che potremmo dimenticare i rancori del passato per questa sera. Mi dispiace averti tormentato per così tanto tempo senza motivo, sono una persona terribile”  
“E a me dispiace di.. non so. Guardiamo le stelle e aspettiamo che il banchetto sia finito per rientrare”  
Edward alzò un attimo le testa e osservò la figura di Louis a due metri da lui, e la Foresta che si estendeva intorno al Castello.  
Un fruscio degli alberi attirò la sua attenzione, ed eccoli. Per due secondi li vide: quegli occhi gialli  terribilmente vivi.  
“Louis? Ehy Lou! Hai visto laggiù?”  
“Cosa?”  
“C-c’erano due occhi, qualcuno ci sta spiando”  
“Non essere sciocco Edward. Ai centauri non importa nulla di noi, e Hagrid è dentro insieme agli altri insegnanti”  
“Giusto, si, l’avrò immaginato”  
Ma era veramente possibile che avesse immaginato la stessa per la seconda volta? I due ragazzi restarono in silenzio per qualche minuto, inspirando a pieni polmoni l’aria autunnale. Era questo il Louis che Edward avrebbe voluto conoscere e per un istante si dimenticò del bullo che in tutti questi anni aveva imparato ad odiare.  
“Bene, bene. Due piccioni con una fava” disse una voce annoiata alle loro spalle.  
 _Piton._      
   
   
 

**PRAECIPUA**  

   
   
 

Passò Halloween, passò la punizione assegnata ai due ragazzi da Piton- “Sono veramente deluso dal tuo comportamento immaturo, Tomlinson, dieci punti in meno a Serpeverde e cinquanta a Grifondoro!”- e passò Natale. L’aria diventava sempre più tiepida e gli ultimi residui di neve erano sciolti già da un po’.  
A inizio Marzo i Grifondoro conducevano la classifica delle Case, subito prima di Serpeverde e vincevano ogni partita di Quidditch con immensa facilità.  
Edward prendeva i suoi soliti voti alti e, se lo incontrava, salutava Louis nei corridoi del castello, sotto lo sguardo stranito dei presenti. I loro rapporti dopo la punizione erano decisamente migliorati: passare tanto tempo insieme gli aveva fatto solamente bene, e a volte scherzavano come due bambini. Andavano d’accordissimo e s’intendevano in ogni situazione. Louis aveva iniziato a far ripetizione di Aritmanzia e Antiche Rune con Edward e i suoi voti stavano decisamente migliorando. Perfino le lezioni di Piton non sembravano tanto terribili se sapevi di avere un amico con cui sfogarti all’uscita. Edward scoprì che, al contrario di quanto credeva, anche Louis odiava quel professore dal naso adunco e i capelli untuosi, e si divertivano a prenderlo in giro sotto l’ombra di un albero vicino il lago.  
Nello stesso periodo, Eleanor aveva smesso di parlare di quanto era bello e terribile Louis, e non faceva altro che camminare a braccetto col povero Neville, alzando dignitosamente la testa quando passava accanto i due ragazzi. Liam aveva già predetto che sarebbero successe brutte cose che avrebbero fatto cambiare i rapporti fra qualche persona per sempre.  
“L’ho letto nelle mie foglie di the” aveva risposto tranquillamente alla vista dell’espressione dubbiosa di Zayn “E poi nella mia sfera ho visto due grandi occhi gialli, presagio di brutte cose”  
Edward, che frequentava Divinazione con lui, non riusciva a vedere assolutamente nulla nelle foglie di the, se non un futuro compost per le piante e un po’ di nebbia biancastra nella sfera.  
Liam aveva accuratamente evitato di raccontargli i suoi brutti presagi e alla domanda “Tu vedi qualcosa?” si limitava a scuotere la testa e fare un’espressione rassegnata.  
Insomma, per i ragazzi tutto andava a gonfie vele. Forse, anche troppo.  
“Pensi mai che ci debba essere una tempesta dopo la quiete?” domandò un pomeriggio soleggiato di Marzo Edward.  
“Io sapevo che si diceva ‘la quiete dopo la tempesta’, ma tu rivoluzioni tutte le mie certezze” rispose Louis sorridendo teneramente.  
“Dai, capisci cosa intendo haha! E’ che ultimamente è tutto troppo tranquillo qui-”  
“Se vuoi porto una bomba a lezione e faccio esplodere qualche Mandragola”  
“Louis! Fammi parlare!” rise il riccio “Solitamente nella mia vita, dopo tanti bellissimi avvenimenti, succede sempre qualcosa di brutto”  
“Beh, chiedi alla Cooman di prevederti il futuro, e il meteo”  
“Io non chiederò assolutamente nulla a quella vecchia impostora!”  
“E allora resta con questo dubbio”  
“Certe volte ti odio proprio tanto, Louis Tomlinson”  
“Ma altre non puoi fare a meno di amarmi”  
Edward sgranò gli occhi e Louis diventò tutto rosso, iniziando a giocherellare con un filo d’erba. Maledisse mentalmente sé e la sua lingua troppo lunga che parlava a sproposito. Come gli era saltato in mente? Certo che Edward lo amava, ma non in  _quel_  senso. E il sentimento era reciproco. Loro erano solamente semplici amici.  
Eleanor divideva invece il suo tempo in due occupazioni: la biblioteca e le passeggiate a braccetto con Neville. Non frequentava altra gente, non andava a vedere le partite di Quidditch e non rivolgeva più la parola a Edward da almeno due mesi. Come aveva osato rubarle l’uomo della sua vita? Lei e Louis erano nati per stare insieme, lo sapevano tutti! Certo, c’era da tenere in considerazione il futile dettaglio che lui la odiasse e non le avesse mai rivolto la parola, ma erano solo due piccoli ostacoli per la loro futura relazione. La ragazza riteneva che Edward avesse violato una sorta di ‘sacro patto dell’amicizia’, non le aveva nemmeno presentato Louis, tirandolo a sé ogni volta che avevano un’ora di buco e ignorando il resto del mondo. Se non fosse stata così impegnata a immaginarsi in un abito da sposa con lui affianco, li avrebbe perfino potuti trovare carini. Non le aveva nemmeno raccontato cosa li aveva avvicinati e cosa aveva fatto la sera di Halloween invece di scendere al banchetto, ma forse non era nemmeno tanto sicura di volerlo sapere.  
“Cosa pensi che facciano tutto il tempo insieme, quei due?” chiedeva in continuazione a Neville.  
“Parlano, come due normalissimi amici!”  
“Ma loro si odiano, capisci? Non si sono potuti vedere per cinque lunghissimi e bellissimi anni! Edward si lamentava in continuazione delle prese in giro da parte di Louis”  
“E a te piaceva?”  
“Si, tantissimo” urlò esasperata Eleanor agitando le mani.  
“Mi spiace dirlo, ma fai schifo. Eri felice quando il tuo migliore amico stava male solo perchè consideravi ‘tuo’ un ragazzo che non sa nemmeno il tuo nome! Basta, El, non voglio più avere nulla a che fare con te!”  
Si allontanò indignato e percorse le scale che lo separavano dal dormitorio di corsa, chiudendosi la porta della stanza con un tonfo sordo. Non capiva come avesse fatto a pensare, anche per un attimo, che quella ragazza non fosse una mela marcia.  
   
   
 _La pioggia tamburellava copiosamente sui vetri, e il soffitto della Sala Grande era illuminato da fulmini e nuvoloni viola. Un gruppo di ragazzini spaventati entrò seguendo una donna che si presentava come la professoressa McGonagall, con una crocchia alta che raccoglieva i capelli neri e una lunga veste verde scuro. Si fermarono di fronte il lungo tavolo dei professori: Louis riconobbe Albus Silente, il cui volto era presente fra le tante figurine da collezione delle Cioccorane e il gigante barbuto che li aveva guidati lungo il percorso dall’Hogwarts Express al castello. La professoressa mise uno sgabello traballante in mezzo alla stanza, e gli venne quasi da ridere. Avrebbero dovuto affrontare una prova seduti su quel coso che a malapena stava in piedi? Poi poggiò sopra un qualcosa che assomigliava a una vecchia e spessa pezza per il pavimento, e Louis si sentì più confuso che mai? Perchè i suoi fratelli non avevano mai parlato di questa cosa? Era una sorta di candid-camera? La pezza, che si rivelò essere un cappello, iniziò a cantare facendo scappare un sorriso divertito al professor  Silente._  
   
 

_Or son mille anni, o forse anche più,_  
 _ _che l'ultimo punto cucito mi fu:_  
 _vivevano allor quattro maghi di fama,_  
 _che ancora oggi celebri ognuno qui chiama._  
 _Il fier Grifondoro di cupa brughiera,_  
 _e Corvonero, beltà di scogliera,_  
 _e poi Tassorosso, signor di vallata,_  
 _e ancor Serpeverde, di tana infossata._  
 _Un solo gran sogno li accomunava,_  
 _un solo progetto quei quattro animava:_  
 _creare una scuola, stregoni educare._  
 _E Hogwarts insieme poteron fondare._  
 _Ciascuno dei quattro una casa guidava,__  
 _ciascuno valori diversi insegnava:_  
 _ _ognuno stimava diverse virtù_  
 _e quelle cercava di accrescer vieppiù._  
 _E se Grifondoro il coraggio cercava_  
 _e il giovane mago più audace premiava,_  
 _per Corvonero un mente brillante_  
 _fu tosto la cosa davvero importante._  
 _Chi poi nell'impegno trovava diletto_  
 _del buon Tassorosso vinceva il rispetto,_  
 _e per Serpeverde la pura ambizione_  
 _contava assai più di ogni nobile azione.__  
 _I quattro, concordi, gli allievi diletti_  
 _ _sceglievan secondo criteri corretti._  
 _Ma un giorno si dissero: chi li spartirà_  
 _quando ognuno di noi defunto sarà?_  
 _Così Grifondoro un modo trovava_  
 _e me dal suo capo veloce sfilava:_  
 _poi con i tre maghi una mente mi fece_  
 _capace di scegliere in loro vece._  
 _E se sulle orecchie mi avrete calato,_  
 _voi state pur certi, non ho mai sbagliato:_  
 _nelle vostre teste un'occhiata darò_  
 _e alla Casa giusta vi assegnerò!__  
 

   
 _La Sala scoppiò risuonò d’applausi e nessuno dei nuovi arrivati ebbe il tempo di sentire le parole della McGonagall che una bambina avanzava lenta verso il Cappello, con la testa bassa e le gambe molli._  
 _Si sedette sullo sgabello e l’insegnante le poggiò il Cappello sul Capo, che annunciò “Tassorosso!” a tutta la Sala. Gli alunni vennero chiamati in ordine alfabetico e Louis attese ansiosamente il suo turno, giocherellando con l’uniforme e lanciando qualche occhiata a James, seduto accanto Fred e George Weasley al tavolo Grifondoro. Sperò tanto di venir smistato nella loro stessa casa, mentre osservava un ragazzino esile e riccio avanzare verso lo sgabello._  
 _“Vediamo, hai tanto coraggio, e un cervello niente male! Andresti bene fra i Corvonero, ma la tua lealtà è da premiare, e vai fra i Grifondoro!”_  
 _Il tavolo a destra scoppiò in un boato di approvazione e tutti diedero pacche sulle spalle del nuovo arrivato._  
 _“Tomlinson, Louis” annunciò la McGonagall leggendo la lunga pergamena._  
 _“Oh, caro ragazzo, un altro Tomlinson! Hai un grande talento, lo ammetto, ma qualcosa nel profondo del tuo animo mi fa dubitare delle tue vere intenzioni. Scelta difficile, scelta difficile, lo ammetto. Vediamo.. grande cervello.. astuzia, non guasta mai nella vita.. sei molto sveglio.. si, ho deciso. Serpeverde!”_  
 _Più di metà Sala cominciò a fischiare in segno di disapprovazione, e Louis scoccò uno sguardo disperato a James, che ricambiò con una smorfia delusa. Insomma, era solo una sciocca Casa, nessuno poteva essere davvero così pervenuto sugli altri dopo un solo giorno._  
   
   
Louis scoppiò a ridere, con quella sua risata cristallina e rumorosa che incantava chi lo ascoltava e aveva fatto impazzire Edward la prima che l’aveva sentita. Stavano seduti in biblioteca, consultando manuali di Trasfigurazione e furono costretti a subirsi un altro rimprovero da Madama Pince, che non tollerava il chiasso e le risate.  
“Sh, smettila o ci farai cacciare via!” sussurrò concitato Edward.  
“Non mi interessa, se t’importa tanto studiare prendi i libri e usciamo fuori” lo stuzzicò Louis.  
“Mi deconcentro fuori”  
“Certo, perchè qui con me che rido ogni due secondi sei in perfetto silenzio, no?”  
“Sta’ zitto”  
“Ed, chiudi il libro e andiamo a combinare qualcosa. Conosco alcuni passaggi segreti al secondo e settimo piano, e moltissime stanze vietate agli alunni”  
“E se ci scoprono?”  
“No che non ci scoprono”  
“Spiegati”  
“Tempo fa ho scoperto questa stanza, che a quanto pare viene chiamata Stanza delle Necessità-”  
“No, oddio! Allora esiste veramente?”  
“Certo! Dovresti stare meno tempo su quei libri e passare più pomeriggi ad esplorare il castello, sai? Ma non ti preoccupare, ti farò scoprire il mondo io”  
Prese Edward per mano e lo trascinò di corsa fino al settimo piano, girò prima a destra e poi due volte a sinistra, prima di fermarsi di fronte un grande e spazioso muro di mattoni, uguale a tanti altri nella scuola.  
“E q-quindi?” chiese impaziente il riccio col fiatone.  
“E quindi adesso siamo soli. Eccoci qui, di fronte a te hai la Stanza delle Necessità!”  
“Mi prendi in giro?”  
“No, aspetta e vedrai”  
Si avvicinò al muro e sussurrò qualche parola come ‘ _Ho bisogno di te.. apriti.. avanti.. alohomora_ ’, poggiando un orecchio per sentire i suoni.  
Nulla.  
L’espressione di Edward cominciava a farsi più dubbiosa e alzò un sopracciglio con le labbra serrate.  
“Aspetta! I-io l’ho aperta una volta!”  
“Si, certo! Mi hai solo fatto perdere tempo e qualche chilo in meno, a dopo Louis”  
Louis lo tirò per un braccio, forse era stato un movimento troppo violento o era troppo vicino all’amico, fatto sta che le loro labbra s’incontrarono per un istante, prima che, indignati e rossi, si guardassero in faccia.  
Fu allora che vergogna e umiliazione gli piombarono addosso, scuotendo le loro immagini, l’uno il riflesso dell’altro, e capirono che si sarebbero sentiti a loro agio solo in una stanza chiusa e tutta per sé.  
Edward poggio la testa sul muro e percepì una porta dietro di sé. Dubbioso, prese Louis per mano ed entrò.  
“Eccola” sussurrarono all’unisono.  
Un’enorme stanza con un letto e una cuccia vuota si estendevano di fronte ai loro occhi, e Louis non riuscì a trattenere un gridolino stupito.  
“Ho letto che la Stanza delle Necessità si trasforma in ciò che ti serve e che appare solo quando desideri ardentemente qualcosa..” mormorò accaldato Edward, stringendo più forte la mano del ragazzo.  
“Già, mio fratello James l’ha scoperta per caso e l’ha usata per fare esperimenti con Fred e George. Bei tempi quelli. Una volta ha fatto quasi esplodere la cucina con quelle che sembrava un’innocua confezione di fiammiferi”  
“Baciami” ordinò Edward, guardando un punto indefinito di fronte a sé.  
“Cosa?”  
“Dopo che mi hai baciato si è aperta la Stanza. E’ il tuo.. il nostro desiderio, Lou”  
“M-mi hai chiamato Lou”  
“Baciami”  
Non se lo fece ripetere due volte, afferrando la nuca del ragazzo, che sussurrò “ _Colloportus_ ” puntando la bacchetta alla serratura e inspirando il suo profumo così poco mascolino.  
“Con cosa ti lavi, zucchero filato, principessina?”  
Edward prende in braccio Louis, cingendolo scherzosamente dai fianchi e lo trascina alla cieca verso il grande lettone coperto da un lenzuolo blu notte. Sprofondano uno sopra l’altro, non staccando mai le proprie labbra e Louis inizia a giocherellare con i bottoni dell’uniforme.  
“Credo che questa non servirà per un po’”  
Tolse di forza i vestiti al Grifondoro, iniziando a baciare ogni lembo di pelle disponibile e lasciando qualche leggero morso alla base del collo. Edward gemette.  
Louis lo baciò con forza, mentre faceva scivolare la mano dentro i boxer di Edward, che era già completamente eccitato. Il riccio si lasciò sfuggire un altro gemito, che il Serpeverde prese come una risposta molto positiva ai suoi tocchi. Sorrise soddisfatto. Iniziò a massaggiare lentamente l'erezione dell'altro, ancora coperta dai boxer divenuti fin troppo fastidiosi. Ne abbassò l’elastico e fece scendere il viso all’altezza del membro, scegliendo se usare prima la bocca o le mani.  
Sfiorò col pollice ruvido la punta e percepì il corpo di Edward, sotto di sé, tremare al suo tocco. Aveva la situazione a suo comando. Lo baciò con forza, premendo la lingua contro il labbro inferiore e iniziò a percorrere la lunghezza del suo membro con la mano destra, percependo un fastidio dentro i pantaloni. Spinse in avanti coi fianchi per cercare la frizione e soffocò un gemito nella bocca del ragazzo. Aveva gli occhi lucidi di desiderio e afferrò il riccio per le natiche, facendolo scendere un po’ più giù. Cercò di mettere in bocca tutta la sua lunghezza del ragazzo, quando percepì qualcosa riempirgli il palato. Alzò lo sguardo, asciugandosi il viso e guardando soddisfatto il riccio.  
“Ci sai fare, Louis Tomlinson”  
“Eppure c’è ancora gente che pensa che io sia etero”  
“Tipo Eleanor Calder, non sa quante fantasie fa su di te”  
“Peccato che adesso mi stia facendo il suo migliore amico”  
Sorrisero e si scambiarono un altro bacio. Louis leccò due dita e preme prima un dito contro la sua entrata, poi due. Edward geme. Inizia con movimenti circolari, poi spinge sempre più forte e prepara l’entrata. Prende un respiro, toglie le dita ed entra senza preavviso dentro di lui, muovendosi con vigore.  
“Non sei molto largo” si lamenta.  
“Scusa se non sono una puttana come te” ribatte Edward scoppiando a ridere e meritando un leggero schiaffo sulla guancia.  
Louis continua il movimento per un altro paio di volte, dopo di che esce e si butta esausto sul materasso accanto Edward, sudato come lui. Il riccio inizia a disegnare una linea immaginaria con la lingua, che, partendo dal collo, scende ai capezzoli- che si diverte a far diventare turgidi- e arriva fino a un po’ più sotto dell’ombelico. Solletica un po’ quella parte e toglie i boxer a pois rossi e gialli- “Davvero per tutti questi anni sei andato in giro con questi qua?”- infilando in bocca tutto il membro senza preavviso. Ne massaggia la base, mentre ascolta soddisfatto i gemiti di Louis e ne percorre la lunghezza parecchie volte. Il Serpeverde non riuscì più a contenersi e venne fra le mani di Edward, che leccò le dita con gusto e sorrise sdraiandosi accanto al ragazzo.  
“Penso che dopo questo stiamo insieme, no?” chiede Louis.  
“Non ufficialmente” sogghigna.       
   
   
 

**GEMMA**

   
   
   
   
Maggio era alle porte, e con lui gli esami di fine anno e l’ultima partita di Quidditch, la stessa che aveva dato il fischio d’inizio al Campionato: Serpeverde-Grifondoro.  
Solo che adesso non c’era la stessa tensione nell’aria, o perlomeno, era ciò che pensavano i due Cercatori delle squadre, che approfittavano di ogni momento libero per scappare nella Stanza delle Necessità. Dedicavano meno attenzione agli ultimi allenamenti di Quidditch, beccandosi le urla di Flint e Wood, ma ignorandoli del tutto. A loro non importava chi vinceva, perchè avevano conquistato la cosa più importante di tutte: l’amore e il rispetto dell’altro. Non avevano ancora detto a nessuno della relazione, ma il semplice fatto che passavano ancora più tempo insieme e si scambiavano occhiate dolci aveva fatto riflettere molti- fra cui tante giovani ammiratrici di Louis, che adesso camminavano sconsolate per i corridoi-.  
Liam continuava a fare le sue previsioni con la tazzina da the in mano “Maggio è un brutto mese. Fa rima con presagio, triste presagio”  
“Si, e anche con faggio” insisteva scettico Zayn.  
“Arriveranno brutte cose, Zay, stanne pur certo”  
“O scarafaggio. Povero Edward, verrà colpito da una fattura e diventerà uno scarafaggio, meglio avvisarlo!”  
“Ridi quanto vuoi, ma Sibilla Cooman ha già fatto una previsione anni fa, e questa volta siamo dello stesso parere!”  
“Si, e quanti anni fa? Mi pare dieci, e ha previsto che durante la cena di Natale a Silente sarebbe caduto un cucchiaino. Emozionante. Che grande donna”  
Edward aveva cominciato a studiare durante gli allenamenti di Louis- ammise che non ce l’avrebbe fatta a concentrarsi con quel ragazzo libero in giro per la scuola- e riorganizzò completamente la sua agenda di lezioni-ripasso-allenamenti, aggiungendoci un bel LOUIS, sottolineato più volte.  
La cosa brutta di cui aspettava l’arrivo da Marzo non era ancora arrivata, e forse era ormai troppo tardi.  
Continuò a pensarlo fino a una bella mattina di Maggio quando Ares, con la consueta posta mattutina, gli portò la copia giornaliera della Gazzetta del Profeta con una notizia che non avrebbe mai voluto leggere.  
   
 

** SIRIUS BLACK TENTA UN’INCURSIONE NELLA  
SCUOLA DI MAGIA E STREGONERIA DI HOGWARTS. **   
Il famoso detenuto Sirius Black, noto al Ministero come  
un pazzo che tentò di uccidere tre donne con una Maledizione senza Perdono  
una notte di sedici anni fa, ha tentato la scorsa notte un’incursione nella  
Scuola di Magia e Stregoneria di Hogwarts.  
Sotto ordine del Ministro della Magia, e approvazione dell’attuale  
preside della scuola, Albus Silente, a pattuglia della scuola verranno mandati  
un gruppo di Dissennatori, che controllerà ogni entrata e uscita,  
per il bene e la sicurezza degli studenti.  
Ulteriori dettagli a breve.

   
   
Tutta la Sala scoppiò temporaneamente in un ‘ooh’ di terrore e fece improvvisamente silenzio guardando verso il tavolo degli insegnanti, come se aspettasse un chiarimento.  
Qualche istante dopo si alzò il professor Silente, sventolando maestosamente la tunica verde a lune oro, e guardando con apprensione la Sala, che aveva smesso di mangiare e ricambiava lo sguardo.  
“Come avete letto, si, i Dissennatori, per ordine del Ministero, verranno a pattugliare la scuola. Ciò non avrà alcuna conseguenza sulle vostre lezioni, anche quelle svolte all’aperto, come Cura delle Creature Magiche o Erbologia, e sui vostri orari. Vi pregherei soltanto di non farvi trovare fuori dai dormitori dopo le nove, e di non uscire fuori dal Castello dopo le sette di sera. I Dissennatori, come ben sapete, sono creature orribili e si nutrono della disperazione. Questi, sono a digiuno da un po’ e non avranno pietà di fronte a nessuno, tanto meno di fronte carne giovane. Con questo non intendo spaventarvi” sorrise da dietro gli occhiali a mezzaluna guardando i volti sconcertati dei più piccoli “ma voglio solo darvi qualche raccomandazione generale, che sono certo seguirete. Sappiate anche che ogni stanza- e dico  _ogni_ \- verrà pattugliata dagli insegnanti e nessuno avrà più il permesso di camminare in giro per i corridoi a proprio piacimento. Non sappiamo bene cosa può aver spinto un criminale come Black ad avvicinarsi alla nostra Scuola, ma è sempre bene tenersi pronti. Occhi aperti ragazzi, occhi aperti. E adesso continuate la vostra colazione. Ho paura che le mie uova si sino già raffreddate” finì con lo stesso tono calmo che aveva usato per tutto il discorso e si sedette al suo posto, fra la professoressa McGonagall e il professor Piton.  
“Come fa a stare così calmo?” domandò all’improvviso una voce che Edward riconobbe come quella di Eleanor.  
“E’ il Preside, sa quello che fa”  
“Si, e l’altro è Black. Cosa pensi, che se voglia ucciderci tutti si fermerà solo perchè abbiamo Silente?”  
“Silente è il più grande mago di tutti i tempi” sibilò contrariato il ragazzo, prendendo una manciata di cereali in mano.  
“Silente è mezzo svitato, lo sai benissimo anche tu, Edward. Non vorrai assecondarlo sempre”  
“E’ geniale, non pazzo”  
“Pensala come vuoi, non so cos’abbia fatto di così grandioso”  
“Ha sconfitto Grindenwald cinquant’anni fa, uno dei Maghi Oscuri e potenti di tutti i tempi. E’ stato prima custode, poi insegnante e infine Preside della Scuola e ne conosce gli angoli più remoti, ogni passaggio segreto. Ha lavorato insieme a Nicolas Flames sulla Pietra Filosofale, che funziona come un Elisir di Lunga Vita. Potrei andare avanti per anni”  
“Sei talmente noioso, Edward. Non so cosa Louis abbia trovato in te”  
“Vai al diavolo, se non ti avessi salvato io quattro anni fa saresti morta fra i rami del Salice Schiaffeggiante. Magari sarebbe stata la scelta giusta.”  
Il volto di Eleanor si deformò per lo shock e abbassò lo sguardo, iniziando a mangiare senza sosta. Edward notò che qualche lacrime le rigava il viso ma tentò di non farci caso. Forse era stato troppo cattivo, ma pensò che se lo meritasse veramente dopo tutte le dicerie che aveva messo in giro sul suo conto. Lei, in fondo, era ancora sua debitrice.  
Aprì la mano e notò che il mucchietto di cereali era diventato una polverina gialla. Dopo tutto, non aveva più fame.  
“Edward, hai paura di Sirius Black?” aveva chiesto nervoso Neville accanto a lui “Ho sentito dire che è in grado di Materializzarsi in qualunque posto”  
“Hogwarts ha degli speciali incantesimi che lo respingono”  
“Mia nonna ha detto che è talmente pazzo che ha gli occhi gialli come i suoi denti”  
Il cuore di Edward perse un battito: occhi gialli? Potevano essere gli stessi che aveva visto tante volte al limite della Foresta? In fondo, gli incantesimi che impedivano la Smaterializzazione perdevano il loro effetto una volta passati i cancelli del Castello e se la nonna di Neville avesse avuto ragione sarebbe potuto essere piuttosto probabile.. Ma in fondo, il ragazzo era ancora vivo, e Black avrebbe potuto ucciderlo tante di quelle volte che dubitò perfino fosse possibile. Si convinse di aver visto solo un cane randagio e scosse la testa.  
“Tutto bene?”  
“Si, si, stavo pensando ad altro”  
“Sarà meglio andare in classe, abbiamo Piton”  
“Bel modo di iniziare la giornata”  
“Quello ce l’ha con me, è un incubo”  
“Siamo in due”  
Edward e Neville si alzarono sconsolati dal tavolo dei Grifondoro e corsero a prendere i libri di Pozioni, lasciando aperto sul tavolo il giornale che recitava a caratteri cubitali ‘SIRIUS BLACK’.  
   
   
Nell’aria c’era un’atmosfera talmente cupa e carica di tensione che si poteva quasi prendere la scossa a ogni respiro. Gli alunni camminavano a ranghi serrati, bisbigliavano preoccupati sottovoce e nessuno si attardava nella Sala Comune più del dovuto. L’unico che non sembrava percepire questo cambiamento era Louis, che continuava la sua solita vita con la faccia tosta.  
“Non sono per niente preoccupato, insomma, perchè mai quel criminale dovrebbe entrare nella Scuola? E poi hai sentito Silente, a lui ci penseranno le guardie di Azkaban” disse una sera a Liam.  
“Come mai questa sicurezza?”  
“Non so”  
“C’è qualcosa che devi dirmi, Lou?”  
“Nulla in particolare”  
“Dove vai il pomeriggio invece di studiare?”  
Louis arrossì da capo a piedi e ringraziò l’oscurità del dormitorio “In giro, scopro nuovi posti..”  
“Li conosci tutti, hai passato cinque anni a combinare disastri e tuo fratello James ti ha insegnato tutti i passaggi segreti”  
“Beh, non si finisce mai di imparare”  
“Vai con Edward, vero? Ho visto le sue foglie di thè e c’è il volto di un ragazzo”  
Se possibile, le guance di Louis diventarono ancora più rosse e trattenne una risatina.  
“Come fai a sapere che sono proprio io? Ma, soprattutto, come fai a vedere un volto in quella melma?”  
“La professoressa Cooman dice che sono molto dotato”  
“Oh, poveri noi! Cosa prevedi per me?”  
“Qualcosa di inaspettato, un’avventura. Ma non sarai solo”  
Louis roteò gli occhi e mormorò un saluto prima di cadere in un sonno profondo e senza sogni. Vedeva solo uno sfondo nero e percepiva le gambe diventare sempre più molli, un urlo in lontananza e delle carte svolazzanti.  
L’urlo diventava sempre più acuto, poi strozzato e si sentì un respiro pesante riempire lo spazio. Sembrava quasi di avere un cane davanti a sé.  
Si svegliò di soprassalto, sudato e col fiatone, come se avesse corso lungo tutto il perimetro del parco e si guardò intorno. Non c’era nessun cane, era stato solo un incubo, pensò e si rituffò fra le coperte calde.  
Non poteva sapere cosa stava accadendo a soli pochi chilometri dalle sue tende verde oliva.  
   
   
 _Era una bellissima giornata di aprile e, teoricamente, Edward doveva essere ad un allenamento di Quidditch ma, praticamente, era a dar da mangiare a un gruppo di Vermicoli nel retro della capanna di Hagrid. Maledetto lui e la sua gentilezza. Oliver non gliel’avrebbe mai perdonato, almeno che non avesse usato Hagrid come scudo umano. Il che non era del tutto improbabile, perchè solo un mezzo-gigante barbuto sarebbe riuscito a placare la furia del Portiere e Capitano Grifondoro. Aveva promesso ad Hagrid che l’avrebbe aiutato nel far crescere i Vermicoli per tenergli compagnia e consolarlo dopo la perdita di Fufi. Al contrario di quanto possa far pensare  il nome, Fufi era un ‘piccolo’ cane a tre teste, grande quanto la capanna del guardiacaccia e costantemente affamato di polli e carne cruda. La sua innocua creaturina per poco non si era fatta scoprire dal professor Piton- insegnante di Pozioni e persona più antipatica della Scuola- ed Edward aveva convinto Hagrid a raccontare la verità al Preside Silente e a spedirlo come custode alla Gringott. Avrebbe potuto fargli visita ogni volta che voleva, a patto che non accettasse più pacchi dagli sconosciuti e non scommettesse su delle scatole apparentemente vuote._  
 _Il guardiacaccia pianse giorno e notti intere, svegliando tutte le creature della Foresta che si trovavano nei paraggi ed Edward fu l’unico che si propose di aiutarlo. A quanto pare gli altri alunni provavano una specie di timore verso quell’uomo e nessuno veniva a fargli visita da anni._  
 _“Non dovevi disturbarti, Ed. Sei tanto buono, ma cosa ne pensa quel Wood? Forse voleva che andavi ad allenarti”_  
 _“No, no, figurati. Fa tanto caldo.. Allora, hai avuto novità di Fufi?”_  
 _“Quelli della Gringott lo hanno messo a sorveglianza di una camera segreta nei sotterranei, sotto ordine di Silente. Brav’uomo, quello..”_  
 _“Vedrai che starà bene”_  
 _“Gli mancherà la sua mammina!” frignò il gigante asciugando un’enorme lacrima che si faceva largo sul suo volto._  
 _A Edward venne quasi da ridere: mammina? Non sapeva chi fra i due fosse più grande e peloso, ma il solo concetto di ‘mammina’ era assurdo tanto quanto la situazione stessa! Si morse l’interno delle guance e si finse interessato alla digestione di un Vermicolo, mentre Hagrid continuava a parlare._  
 _“Non so come farà senza la sua razione quotidiana di polli squartati e le mie caramelle Mou, sembra che gli piacessero tanto..”_  
 _Edward, che aveva già sperimentato la cucina di Hagrid diverse volte, pensò che Fufi era l’unico- insieme ad Hagrid stesso- in grado di mangiare e digerire quelle caramelle, che sembravano pezzi di pietra zuccherati. Una volta aveva dovuto staccarne una dai denti con un incantesimo, camminando fino in biblioteca con la bocca sigillata dalla Mou, sotto gli sguardi divertiti degli altri alunni._  
 _“Potresti spedire qualche pacco con un pensierino, magari li accettano” propose il ragazzino._  
 _“Cosa dici? Bell’idea, Ed! Adesso mi metto a cercare una busta, dovrei averne ancora qualcuna, tu puoi andare. Grazie mille di tutto!”_  
 _Non se lo fece ripetere due volte e salutò il gigante scappando via verso il Castello. Se Hagrid pensava veramente che i goblin della Gringott avrebbero potuto accettare un pollo morto chiuso in una busta da lettera beh.. era Hagrid._  
 _Si fermò all’improvviso e tese l’orecchio. Aveva sentito bene? Un altro urlo. Si guardò intorno col cuore che iniziava a battere freneticamente nel petto e cercò la fonte delle grida._  
 _Un terzo urlo e un tonfo sordo gli fecero capire che poteva provenire dal Salice schiaffeggiante, un albero piantato a tanti metri di distanza dalla Scuola con rami stregati._  
 _Corse a perdifiato e trovò una scena assurda davanti a sé. Eleanor Calder, una ragazza di Grifondoro del suo stesso anno, era rimasta intrappolata fra due rami e si copriva la testa con le mani, che avevano iniziato a sanguinare a furia di frustate._  
 _Pensò velocemente a cosa fare, uno dei tanti libri che aveva letto lo poteva sicuramente aiutare._    
 _Pensa.. pensa.. pensa._  
 _“Aiuto!”_  
 _Trovato! Buttò un sasso verso un’estremità dell’albero, che iniziò a menare frustate avanti e indietro in quella direzione e sgattaiolò verso la sua base._  
 _“Ti prego aiutami!” strillò la ragazzina, piangendo a dirotto._  
 _“Mantieni la calma” intimò Edward cercando di ricordare cosa aveva letto una volta in un libro._    
 _In una delle tante leggende di Harry Potter si parlava di un certo ‘Platano Picchiatore’, dalle caratteristiche molto simili al loro Salice. Cosa aveva fatto Harry? Si era intrufolato fra i rami e premuto su una radice particolarmente sporgente._  
 _Forse l’idea di seguire i racconti di un mito non era la cosa migliore che Edward potesse fare in quel momento, ma non aveva avuto altre opportunità._  
 _Tastò alla cieca ogni radice nelle sue vicinanze e cercò di individuare quella più grossa. Gattonò fino all’altra estremità e provò di nuovo, sentendo lo scricchiolio dei rami diminuire d’intensità e poi fermarsi._  
 _Corse verso Eleanor, le gambe che intimavano di cedere da un momento all’altro e la trascinò lontano da lì._  
 _“Non so quanto duri quell’effetto, meglio allontanarci” aveva sussurrato prendendola per le braccia._  
 _Aveva parecchie ferite e sanguinava copiosamente dalla fronte e dagli avambracci._  
 _“Ferula” mormorò “Per adesso dovrebbe bastare, ma ti porto da Madama Pomfrey”_  
 _“G-grazie” balbettò incerta e tremolante “Io m-mi chiamo El-Eleanor. Tu s-sei Edward Styles, giusto?”_  
 _“Si”_  
 _“Credo che dovremmo diventare amici, ti sono debitrice”_  
 _“Più tardi avremo tempo per le chiacchiere, ma come ci sei arrivata là?”_  
 _“Non lo so, stavo camminando e all’improvviso, ero sotto il Salice” disse con voce stralunata._  
 _“Ho capito, ho capito. Magari una bella dormita ti farà bene”_  
 _“Allora siamo amici?”_  
 _“Certo, quello che vuoi”_        
   
   
 

**MIRA**

   
   
   
   
Il mattino dopo tutti gli alunni Grifondoro erano scesi di corsa dal Dormitorio, riunendosi nella Sala Comune, in camicia da notte e con cuscini al petto a mo’ di protezione. Alcune ragazze piangevano stringendosi fra di loro e altri ragazzi guardavano confusi il resto degli alunni. Nessuno, tranne tre ragazze del sesto anno, sapeva il motivo per cui si trovavano fuori dai letti. Avevano sentito un urlo e un tonfo e si erano precipitati di sotto.  
“Cosa sarà successo?”  
“Avranno fatto un brutto sogno, sai come sono le ragazze”  
“Si dice che qualcuna sia ferita”  
“Io dico che-”  
Le voci vennero interrotte dall’arrivo della professoressa McGonagall, direttrice di Grifondoro, coi capelli raccolti da una retina e la tunica a coprire la camicia da notte.  
“Cos’è tutto questo chiasso? Tornate a letto, è ancora presto!”  
“Prof-professoressa C-Calder è scappata” sussurrò una ragazza con le lacrime agli occhi.  
“Cosa dici, signorina Fane?”  
“Mi sono svegliata di soprassalto e l’ho vista uscire di sua spontanea volontà seguendo un grande cane nero”  
La Sala scoppio in un vociare turbato ed Edward sentì il cuore perdere un battito. Un cane nero?  
“Aveva dei grandissimi occhi luminosi, perchè a un certo punto si è girato ed ha iniziato a correre. Poi ho urlato” finì scoppiando di nuovo a piangere.  
“Vieni con me, andiamo dal professor Silente immediatamente. Io devo fare un annuncio”  
Si schiarì la voce e pronunciò ‘ _Sonorus_ ’ colpendo la gola con la bacchetta.  
“Tutti gli alunni sono pregati di non uscire dai propri dormitori, qualunque cosa accada. Nessuno-deve-muoversi-dai-propri-posti. Fra breve i vostri direttori vi comunicheranno di più”  
‘ _Quietus_ ’  
“Ragazzi, la stessa cosa vale per voi. Non sappiamo cosa sia capitato alla signorina Calder, può essere stata vittima di una maledizione o altro, ma la cosa che mi preoccupa è.. come abbia fatto quel cane a entrare qui. Deve conoscere la parola d’ordine. Sempre se è un cane”  
Uscì con aria grave dal buco del ritratto, portandosi dietro le tre ragazze preoccupate.  
La Sala scoppiò in tanti mormori e sussurri concitati, ognuno faceva le sue ipotesi sull’accaduto: chi pensava fosse stata stregata, chi pensava fosse voluta scappare, e chi pensava soffrisse di insonnia e non esistesse alcun cane nero”  
La notizia della fuga di Eleanor si diffuse con velocità sorprendente in tutta la scuola, ogni Casa aveva le sue versioni e il suo grado di preoccupazione espresso sul volto. Se i Grifondoro tremavano impauriti, i Serpeverde se la ridevano sotto i baffi. Tutti, tranne Louis, che era rimasto tutto il tempo in un angolo della Sala Comune, con gli occhi bassi e la testa altrove.  
Edward gli aveva parlato abbastanza di Eleanor da fargli dubitare che sia scappata di sua spontanea volontà. Era invece più probabile che fosse stata stregata o disperata. Ma quel cane?  
Ricordò quando Edward gli aveva parlato di un paio di occhi gialli che vedeva costantemente al limitare della Foresta Proibita, ma si era rifiutato di credere che potessero appartenere a una creatura non umana, magari.  
Qualche minuto dopo i ragazzi vennero radunati in Sala Grande per un annuncio importante e Louis scoccò ad Edward un’occhiata preoccupata.  
Stavano tutti in piedi di fronte al Preside e alla VicePreside e alcuni mormoravano fra di loro.  
“Eleanor non può scappata da sola” disse Edward osservando il Portone d’ingresso.  
“Lo penso anche io”  
“Quel cane.. io so di averlo già visto”  
“Che facciamo?”  
“Beh, tu conosci tanti passaggi segreti. Non ce n’è uno non sorvegliato che potremmo usare per uscire fuori dalla scuola?”  
“Mh, penso proprio di si. E poi?”  
“E poi so dove dobbiamo andare. Sei con me?” chiese il riccio aprendo una mano.  
“Ma sicuro” rispose Louis stringendola.  
Silente scrutò tutta la scuola e iniziò a parlare sotto un silenzio di tomba.  
“Come adesso sapete tutti, la signorina Eleanor Calder è sparita. Dubitiamo sia voluta scappare di sua spontanea volontà” respirò “ma possiamo dire con certezza che non era sola. Le signorine Fane e Lancaster l’hanno vista in compagnia di quello che sembrava un cane nero per pochi secondi, ma non possiamo esserne certi. Può esserci lo zampino di Sirius Black, come può non esserci. Mentre io e alcuni Maghi del Ministero andremo ad esaminare la situazione, vi pregherei di non uscire dai vostri dormitori. Ne va della vostra sicurezza. Intanto, vorrei farvi sapere che il Castello verrà controllato da cima a fondo, ogni stanza”  
La Sala ammutolì tremando e tutti si diressero verso i piani superiori, mischiandosi in un gruppo omogeneo.  
Louis ed Edward approfittarono del chiasso e del panico degli altri per girare a destra al terzo piano, e corsero verso un’armatura in disuso. Il Serpeverde sussurrò qualche parola strana e l’armatura si spostò, rivelando un lungo tunnel di pietra umido e illuminato da parecchie torce.  
“Una volta ci sono venuto con James, facevo il secondo anno e non potevo ancora andare a Hogsmeade. Allora ha praticato un incantesimo di Dissimulazione e sono andato con lui da questo tunnel”  
“Che bello avere un fratello così”  
“Già, è il migliore”  
Iniziarono a percorrere il tunnel di corsa e Louis sembrava conoscerlo a memoria.  
“Hai qualcun altro oltre lui?”  
“Si, quattro sorelle, due piccole e due grandi che lavorano al Ministero. Tu?”  
“Sono figlio unico, purtroppo”  
“Oh, a volta è veramente una benedizione, senti a me!”  
Scoppiarono a ridere e continuarono a percorrere il lungo corridoio col fiatone, chiedendosi quanto mancasse. Edward sapeva dove voleva andare, ma non aveva la minima idea di cosa avrebbe fatto una volta arrivato lì. E se il cane avesse già ucciso Eleanor? Un brivido gli percorse la schiena e iniziò a sudare freddo.  
“Eccoci, dovremmo uscire vicino la Foresta”  
Si fermarono di fronte una porta che lasciava trasparire un po’ di luce e si guardarono negli occhi.  
“Sei sicuro di quello che fai?” chiese Louis.  
“Si, e tu?”  
“No”  
“Perfetto”  
Si scambiarono un lungo bacio, prima di staccarsi e uscire dal territorio protetto del Castello.  
Edward estrasse la bacchetta e avanzò verso la Foresta, adesso illuminata e meno spaventosa. Scavalcò il muretto di mattoni che ne delimitava il confine ed entrò, tendendo l’orecchio ad ogni minimo rumore.  
“ _Muffliato_ ” sussurrò colpendo sé e Louis “Adesso non dovremmo aver problemi a parlare qui”  
Avanzarono verso il buio che, a ogni passo, diventava più fitto e terribile, respirando lentamente e guardandosi intorno.  
Edward era convinto di essere andato dalla parte giusta, commettendo un’azione sbagliata che avrebbe potuto salvare una vita innocente- come la sua, d’altronde-. Era troppo leale e coraggioso per lasciare un’amica in pericolo, un esempio perfetto di Grifondoro. Dall’altra parte Louis sarebbe andato ovunque il suo ragazzo avesse voluto ed era pronto a mettere in pericolo la sua vita.  
Sentirono un tonfo dietro di loro, e si voltarono, non vedendo nulla. Un altro rumore, adesso proveniente dall’altro lato e non ebbero tempo di girarsi che vennero scaraventati a terra, battendo la testa contro qualcosa di duro.  
   
   
Aprirono gli occhi, intontiti, e per un attimo si dimenticarono cosa fosse successo. Erano ancora sicuri di essere nei letti dei propri dormitori e Louis sobbalzò al suono di uno schiocco di denti.  
“Buongiorno, ragazzi, avete dormito un po’ e ho pensato di coprirvi. La mattina fa ancora un po’ freddo” disse una voce calda e calma alle loro spalle.  
Una terribile sensazione di  _deja-vu_  colpì Edward..  _buonanotte tesoro.._  
Louis si voltò e vide un uomo seduto su un tronco, con un sorriso rassicurante stampato in volto e qualche cicatrice sul viso.  
“E lei è?” chiese sgranando gli occhi.  
“Sono Remus Lupin”  
“Dov’è Eleanor?” ruggì Edward, osservando il volto dell’estraneo.  
“Chi?”  
“La ragazza”  
“Ah! Sta benissimo, è qui con me”  
Si girò dall’altra parte e Louis strinse la bacchetta, pronto a colpire appena se ne fosse presentata l’occasione.  
Prese una grande sacca consunta e ne estrasse- letteralmente- un’Eleanor addormentata.  
“Un incantesimo d’estensione, astuto!” esclamò Edward, ricevendo ciò gli parve un sorriso orgoglioso da Lupin.  
“Bene, adesso vorrebbe spiegarci qualcosa? Stanno per arrivare i funzionari del Ministero e Albus Silente e le conviene parlare!” intimò Louis guardandolo torvo.  
“Oh, beh, da dove posso cominciare? Vorrei presentarvi il mio ehm..  _amico_.. Sirius”  
Da dietro un cespuglio apparve una grossa figura nera, che i ragazzi identificarono come un cane. Quel cane.  
“Tu!” ruggì Edward “Ho sempre saputo che quel cane aveva qualcosa di strano”  
“Avanti, trasformati, avrai tanto tempo per le esibizioni” sussurrò stancamente Lupin.  
Il cane si deformò per qualche istante, perdendo la pelliccia e le orecchie, e tornando alla sua forma umana. Sembrava sotto effetto della Pozione Polisucco, della quale Edward aveva letto ogni cosa in biblioteca.  
Sirius Black in persona, meno magro e sciupato di quanto raffigurassero i giornali, era lì di fronte a loro. Un sorriso a incorniciargli il volto pallido e un lungo sospiro a precedere il discorso.  
“Potete disarmarci se volete, non m’importa”  
Louis non se lo fece ripetere  due volte e raccolse le bacchette cadute per terra.  
“Abbiamo tante cose da dirvi, particolarmente a uno di voi” continuò Lupin abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Allora, come penso ben sappiate, io sono il.. famoso? Sirius Black. Avete imparato a conoscermi come assassino, pazzo, pericoloso, ma non sono nulla di queste cose.. io, io non ho tentato di uccidere quelle donne la notte di sedici anni fa”  
“Certo, dimostralo!”  
Un’ondata di terrore avvolse Louis, cosa aveva in mente Edward? Erano di fronte un assassino ricercato da tutto il mondo magico!  
“Ho solo coperto lui” indicò Lupin “altrimenti lo avrebbero arrestato al posto mio”  
“E’ ridicolo. Non regge. Non capisco perchè avresti dovuto”  
Edward si sentiva sempre più confuso e tutte le pause di Sirius nel racconto non aiutavano certo a rendere le cose più facili. Ostentò un’espressione sicura di sé, ma Lupin, quasi gli avesse letto nel pensiero, scosse impercettibilmente la testa.  
“Sirius è.. è un amico meraviglioso” borbottò questi, la testa fra le mani.  
“Remus è un Lupo Mannaro, io sono un Animagus”  
“Cosa aspettate ad attaccarci?” domandò Louis con più coraggio di quanto ne avesse in realtà, sentì la mano di Edward stringersi dolorosamente al suo polso “Questo è periodo di Luna Piena”  
“Se solo tu avessi studiato qualcosa sugli Animagus conosceresti la differenza fra noi e i Lupi Mannari” lo zittì Sirius “I Lupi Mannari non possono controllare la loro trasformazione, noi Animagus si. Comunque, era una notte di luna piena e Remus era scappato dal rifugio che avevo creato. Grazie a degli incantesimi di protezione che avevo lanciato anni prima non aveva mai attaccato nessuna casa fino a quel momento. Quella volta, però, qualcosa andò storto e lui.. scappò. Si diresse verso il centro di Leicester, e tentò di aggredire tre donne Babbane che passavano di lì. Non era colpa sua, era quella maledetta.. cosa.. che lo rendeva così instabile. Mi sentivo in colpa. Ho usato diversi incantesimi, ho cancellato la loro memoria e le ho confuse, in modo che alle autorità dicessero un’altra versione. Dovevano gridare al mondo che ero io il colpevole”  
“Ma perchè? Insomma, lei poteva semplicemente lasciarlo lì..”  
Louis trattenne uno sbuffo scettico, cominciava ad averne abbastanza di quella storia inverosimile e si guardò intorno, cercando tracce di Silente o Caramell. Stavano rischiando l’espulsione anche solo stando lì, in compagnia di un criminale e un lupo mannaro depresso.  
“Io e Remus siamo amici dal primo anno di Scuola qui a Hogwarts. Eravamo entrambi Grifondoro e combinavamo un sacco di guai. O almeno, io combinavo i guai mentre lui mi sgridava e riparava i danni” sorrise “Eravamo inseparabili. All’età di quindici anni venne morso da un lupo mannaro durante una vacanza in Germania e Silente, per tutelare l’incolumità degli altri e la sua, fece piantare l’albero che adesso voi conoscete come Salice Schiaffeggiante. Era uno degli studenti più dotati e geniali della scuola, non poteva essere cacciato. L’albero serviva per allontanare i curiosi e dentro vi era nascosta una specie di casa fatta di materassi e cose in legno, dove Remus andava a trasformarsi durante le notti di luna piena. Passava le ore lì, e io gli feci compagnia. Visto che, come ben sapete, i Lupi Mannari attaccano solo in presenza di esseri umani- Edward annuì- decisi di voler diventare un animale per non correre rischi e stare con lui. Iniziai quindi a leggere tantissime cose sugli Animagus- ho studiato più in quei quattro mesi che in tutti gli altri anni a Hogwarts- e passai le notti a tentare di trasformarmi. Alla fine l’impresa mi riuscì e diventai un cane. Provai tante altre volte e quando fui sicuro dell’effetto, scappai con Remus nella Stamberga Strillante. Gli abitanti di Hogsmeade erano sicuri fosse una casa stregata, perchè sentivano sempre ululati e urla e Silente cercò di sostenere queste dicerie, in modo che nessuno facesse domande alquanto scomode.”  
“Quindi tu mi stai dicendo che hanno fatto piantare un albero stregato, tu sei diventato un Animagus e hai trascorso sedici anni ad Azkaban solo per lui?” domandò Louis incredulo.  
“A quanto pare, si”  
“E noi cosa c’entriamo in tutta questa storia? E Eleanor?”  
“La ragazza ci serviva solo per attirarti,  _Edward_ , non le ho fatto del male, l’ho solo fatta addormentare. Sapevamo che saresti venuto a salvarla, e Louis con te. Sei davvero una persona leale, non dubitavo che saresti stato un ottimo Grifondoro”  
“Come fai a conoscere il mio nome? Cosa volevi da me?” domandò insicuro Edward, alzando per la prima volta lo sguardo.  
Il volto di Black, che doveva essere stato così bello un tempo, era scarno e pallido, ma i suoi occhi grandi e verdi erano la prima cosa che colpiva lo sguardo. Sembravano così simili ai suoi. La Gazzetta del Profeta, avendo solo foto in bianco e nero, non era mai riuscito a farli vedere bene. Anche i capelli un tempo dovevano essere stati scuri e ricci, mentre adesso ricadevano lunghi e untuosi sulle spalle basse.  
“Tu non sei Edward” disse in un sussurro.  
“Cosa?”  
Lupin si alzò e avanzò con passo strascicato verso il ragazzo, che teneva la bacchetta puntata contro il torace.  
“Ti chiami Harry Black-Lupin, sei nato il primo Febbraio 1994 a Leicester. Hai avuto la sfortuna di nascere poco tempo dopo il mio.. attentato a quelle donne e.. sapevano che il Ministero ci sarebbe venuto a cercare. Era questione di ore, e tu non eri al sicuro. Abbiamo deciso di lasciarti a una famiglia Babbana di Londra. Li conoscevamo e sapevamo saresti stato bene. Avevamo scritto in una lettera tutto ciò che c’era da sapere, da dire e da fare. In più ero sotto un incantesimo di Memoria abbastanza potente e non possedevi nessun ricordo-”  
“Ma io ricordo la tua.. ehm sua voce” lo interruppe.  
Lupin sorrise, visibilmente stupito.  
“Allora l’incanto non è stato così potente come speravo. Inizio a perdere colpi. Dicevo, appena ho visto una tua foto sulla Gazzetta del Profeta- il miglior G.U.F.O. da almeno vent’anni, hai preso ‘oltre ogni previsione’ in ogni materia- ho pensato che eri la copia esatta di Sirius, magari più giovane e pulita” rise, e il suo viso sembrò meno stanco e addolorato “e ho deciso che dovevo fare qualcosa. Mi mancavi, mi mancava Sirius e avrei tanto voluto una vita insieme. Avevo rovinato tutto sedici anni fa e tentai di sistemare le cose meglio che potevo. Sirius scappò dai Dissennatori sotto forma di Animagus, passando attraverso le sbarre tanto quant’era magro e io provai ad informarmi su di te. Per lui non fu affatto difficile, vista la grande quantità di disperazione che aleggiava in quel posto. I Dissennatori non si accorsero nemmeno della sua sparizione, erano ciechi. Per me non fu altrettanto facile. Dovetti programmare il piano, trovare un rifugio sicuro, avvicinarmi alla scuola e lanciarti segnali senza farmi scoprire. Ma ce l’ho fatta”  
Si sporse per abbracciarlo, ma qualcosa dentro Edward- o Harry- lo fermò dal ricambiare la stretta.  
“E così.. voi due siete i miei genitori?” domandò “E io per quale motivo dovrei credervi? Insomma.. vi ho appena conosciuto- d’accordo, ricordo la voce di Remus, ma il resto? Magari era solo simile!- No, no, sono costretto a schiantarvi. Silente saprà cosa farne”  
“Harry, Harry, ti prego ascoltami.. sei sveglio, brillante, il miglior alunno di questa scuola da almeno un decennio, capirai, _devi capire_. Noi due siamo stati amanti durante tutti gli anni a Hogwarts, ma abbiamo fatto il grande passo diciassette anni fa, avevamo anche un figlio. Uno stupido, se così si può definire, errore ci ha portato via tutto. So che sembra assurdo ma.. è così”  
Edward indugiò, sentendo un cambio nel tono di voce: supplicava.  
“L’amore porta a fare cose terribilmente pericolose e sconsiderate, Harry. Lo imparerai presto anche tu” disse Sirius lanciando una veloce occhiata a Louis.  
Il riccio non potè non sorridere.       
   
   
   
   
 

**FINE.**


End file.
